


Nice Hat

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Gothic Verse [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Bounty Hunter Kyle/Program Stan, Car Sex, ClotsWeek, Crimson Dawn, Cursed Kiss, Domestic Fluff, Episode: S05E13 - Kenny Dies, Established Relationship, Fanon Verse, Fathers of Pets, Fingerbang, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Goth & Jersey, Goth Stan Marsh, Goth Verse, Gunslinger Kyle/Stan of Many Moons - Freeform, High Jew Elf King, HighRanger, Jersey Kyle Broflovski, KyleyB, M/M, Maleficent AU, Metalanguage, PWP Quase Provável, Parody, Porn with Feelings, Pray for Ken, Ranger Stan Marshwalker, Raven - Freeform, Satire, Sequel, Sequel of Para sempre no horizonte, Sequel of Sei que você está em algum lugar, South Park: Phone Destroyer AU, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Stick of Truth AU, Style Established, Style Verse, Style Week, Style Week 2019, Stylenny maybe, Top Kyle Broflovski, Top Stan Marsh, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vocalist Kyle, Vocalist Stan, Winter Solstice, Yule, band au, but it is, in day 4, in day 5, just day 2, save my babies, so cute, taking care
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Uma coletânea de one shots atendendo ao evento "Style Week 2019"Cada fic terá seu próprio resumo, o prompt estará no capítulo correspondente.Chap 2 faz parte da SérieStyle Versee SérieGothic VerseChap 3 é uma sidestory de"O Som do Conto de Fadas Desmoronando"(fanfic Bunny).Chap 4 é uma sequel de"Sei que você está em algum lugar"* Cada uma dessas fics foi publicada em 12/2019, no site Spirit *** if you only know English, and you feel like reading this fanfic, DO IT, like me and others (non-English speakers) and translate with google translator, you cowards! *****Nice Hatis Style server name based ***
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Series: Gothic Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439329
Kudos: 6





	1. Mas doeu

**Author's Note:**

> Oieee!!
> 
> Wow, aqui estou para dar o pontapé inicial da minha Style Week, e não era pra começar com uma angústia assim, mas... amo os momentos que Stan e Kyle tem atitudes que marcam em ferro e fogo suas personalidades! 😭  
> Nos mostra o quanto eles são diferentes e se completam, e o quanto esses dois ainda vão crescer em suas personalidades e aprenderão um com o outro!
> 
> Ainda assim, a fic é bem despretensiosa, como a Style Week inteira.
> 
> Os prompts estarão nas Notas Finais do último capítulo contendo a última oneshot!!
> 
> Também, devo dizer: STYLENNY RULES!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieee!!
> 
> Wow, aqui estou para dar o pontapé inicial da minha Style Week, e não era pra começar com uma angústia assim, mas... amo os momentos que Stan e Kyle tem atitudes que marcam em ferro e fogo suas personalidades! 😭  
> Nos mostra o quanto eles são diferentes e se completam, e o quanto esses dois ainda vão crescer em suas personalidades e aprenderão um com o outro!
> 
> Ainda assim, a fic é bem despretensiosa, como a Style Week inteira.
> 
> Os prompts estarão nas Notas Finais do último capítulo contendo a última oneshot!!
> 
> Também, devo dizer: STYLENNY RULES!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## As diminuir

Nevava impiedosamente, os olhos de Kyle estavam fixos no seu melhor amigo, eles viviam um dos momentos mais complicados que Kyle lembra na sua idade menor.

\- Cara, ele precisa de nós agora.

Ao ouvir a voz de Kyle, Stan parou de correr, virou-se para o amigo, olhos azuis, voz embargada.

\- Não consigo ver ele assim, Kyle. Todos esses tubos e fios. Ele é um menino, cara. Deveria estar correndo por aí, rindo!

Kyle abre como mãos em punhos, fazendo desaparecer suas emoções complicadas em relação à situação reduzida, ou o foco dele agora era trazer Stan de volta ao quarto.

\- Sei que é difícil, mas ... - Kyle começou, Stan deu como costas incapaz de enfrentar-lo, ou arruinar ou puxar, ou hálito quente de Stan chegou até ele em nuvens. - Olha para mim! Sei que é difícil, ok ?! Eu sei! Mas precisamos ser fortes!

Os lábios de Stan crisparam e ele tinha uma lágrima já correndo no rosto corado do frio, a neve caía pontilhando as pontas dos cabelos escuros dele com seus flocos frios.

— E o que vamos fazer, hein?! Ficar no quarto falando bobagens? Fingir que está tudo bem?! Não posso fazer isso!!

Kyle tentou debater, sabia apontar a lógica, mas aos 8 anos tudo o que batia profundamente nele era que seu amigo estava em um quarto de hospital, entubado e morrendo aos poucos, enquanto a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo a lidar com isso estava fugindo.

Quando Stan finalmente deu as costas e disparou deixando um rastro de solidão na neve, Kyle sentiu o frio entranhando em seu coração, suspirou, não poderia chorar, precisava ser forte...

_Mas doeu_.

Stan correu na neve, desde que recebera a notícia, não pensava em outra coisa, o medo entranhava em seu peito e machucava mais do que na vez que ele e Kyle ficaram sem se falar, mais do que quando seus pais se separaram, mais do a trombada que ele recebeu de Cartman no jogo de Futebol da semana passada, mais do que qualquer coisa.

Entendia agora o que Kyle sentiu quando a avó falecera, naquele tempo Sharon pediu que Stan fizesse companhia ao amigo, Stan o abraçou fortemente enquanto os adultos estavam ocupados demais para perceber que Kyle sofria em um silêncio chocado.

E novamente lhe disseram para ser forte, por Kenny, pelos outros... mas, Stan simplesmente não conseguia, era muito diferente, perder um amigo como Kenny era demais para Stan lidar, não tinha forças nem para si, ele não podia lidar com a dor de mais ninguém...

Por isso, deixou tudo nas mãos de Kyle, incapaz de enfrentar o problema, era melhor assim.

_Mas doeu._

Kyle via Kenny diariamente, Cartman estava envolvido demais com a busca de uma possível cura, e mesmo que Kyle não acreditasse, não podia desencorajá-lo, o ruivo incansavelmente apoiava seus dois amigos, e visitava Kenny para cobrir o vazio que Stan e Cartman deixaram.

Stan estava longe de ser visto, e muitas vezes Kyle sentia a falta dele, teria sido mais fácil com o moreno ali, talvez para o próprio Kyle se sentir mais confiante, ou apenas para ver o pequeno sorriso de Kenny, que se alegrava com modestos presentes dos colegas: Butters enviara um desenho que o loiro mantinha ao seu lado no leito.

Até que em uma manhã particularmente fria, enquanto Kyle contava como fora o dia na escola, Kenny teve um acesso de tosse muito sério, Kyle pressionou a campainha e as enfermeiras correram para o quarto para inspecioná-lo.

As máquinas enlouqueceram e o estômago de Kyle embrulhou, o médico foi chamado e ele pediu que trouxessem os aparelhos cardíacos e aumentaram a capacidade do respirador mecânico.

— Onde está o Stan?

Kenny conseguiu perguntar olhando para cima, um momento antes de parar totalmente de respirar.

_Naquele mesmo instante, com a fé de renovada Stan se dirigia ao hospital, após uma conversa com o Chef ele percebeu que Kenny precisava dele, que Kyle apesar de parecer forte, precisava dele também, não ajudaria em nada ele continuar fugindo da situação._

— Ele vai aparecer, Kenny. Aguente mais um pouco.

_Stan cruzava os corredores do hospital com um sorriso imenso no rosto, as pessoas o incentivavam a ir até seu amigo e ele continuava seu percurso alegremente, pressionando o botão do elevador para chegar ao andar infantil._

Kyle apertou a mão de Kenny, as enfermeiras puxaram o menino, o ursinho de pelúcia caiu ao chão e o garoto não se moveu, os olhos azuis fixos no teto, assim o médico usou os dedos para abaixar as pálpebras e cobrir o olhar cerúleo, a cama de Kenny foi empurrada pela porta.

Ele não respondeu ao processo de ressuscitação, e Kyle assistiu seu amigo sendo levado.

Kyle tinha o corpo paralisado, tentando manter seus pensamentos claros, tentando organizar o que estava acontecendo quando o médico tocou o ombro dele.

— Sinto muito, filho, fizemos o possível pelo seu amigo.

Foram as palavras estéreis que o menino de oito anos recebeu enquanto o médico guardava o estetoscópio no bolso do jaleco e saía pela porta, deixando Kyle para trás, perdido em um quarto vazio, um momento se passou e o ruivo saiu também.

_Stan esperou ansioso o elevador abrir as portas, dentro dele as pessoas sorriam para ele, espelhando sua alegria, com o coração repleto de esperança ele assistiu a luz do andar acender._

Kyle caminhou a esmo pelo corredor, procurando conforto silencioso nas paredes brancas e piso esterilizado, mas o cheiro de medicamentos e desinfetante só piorava a dor em sua garganta, onde ele sufocava uma emoção dolorosa.

_Foi quando Stan saiu do elevador e correu para o quarto, o sorriso dele mal cabia no seu rosto, mas essa felicidade foi engolida no instante que encontrou o ursinho caído ao chão e o quarto vazio._

Kyle o viu chegando, seu coração despedaçou-se, porque não sabia o que deveria fazer agora, ele surgiu as costas do moreno.

— Num minuto ele estava bem, e em seguida... — Kyle ergueu os olhos, Stan o encarava aturdido. — Tudo acabou.

— N-Não... — A voz de Stan era pouco mais que um sussurro.

O ruivo deu dois passos e Stan se atirou aos seus braços, porque não havia muito para ser dito mais.

Eles se confortaram mutuamente, e passaram por isso juntos.

_Mas doeu_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pouco tempo depois Stan recebeu chocado a notícia que o Chefe iria deixar a cidade, ele ficou abalado, pois se havia um adulto para o qual todos eles sempre corriam, esse adulto era o Chefe, a única pessoa que eles podiam confiar.

Stan novamente não soube lidar com a situação, mas Kyle aprendera com a experiência traumática anterior, e seguiu Stan, correu atrás do amigo atravessando o parque, o encontrou sentado na Lagoa Stark, cabisbaixo e derrotado.

O peito de Kyle estava pesado, mas sabia que era muito pior para Stan, por isso outra vez apertou as mãos em punhos e caminhou a passos decididos até seu amigo, precisava ser forte.

_Mas doeu_.

Quando Stan ouviu um galho quebrando, nem precisou olhar para trás para saber que era Kyle, o moreno ficou feliz por ter sido seguido, porque da outra vez que se sentira assim, fora justamente o Chefe que viera atrás dele, no entanto agora sem o Chefe por perto, Stan sabia mais do que nunca que precisava de seu melhor amigo.

— Hey, cara...

Kyle disse assim que chegou, ele deu um sorriso pequeno e arrumou a touca de Stan que pendia torta na cabeça dele.

— Hey...

Stan respondeu incapaz de encarar seu amigo nos olhos, o peito estava pesado e o coração uma bagunça, ter Kyle aqui pelo menos acalmava seu sentimento de solidão.

Kyle sentou-se silenciosamente ao lado do moreno, Stan continuou encarando o pôr do sol, mas seu silêncio não durou muito, ele atirou os olhos azuis marejados para o melhor amigo.

— E-Eu não acredito, cara... por que isso está acontecendo...? — Ele questionou. — C-Como vamos ficar sem os conselhos dele...

Kyle chutou o resto de neve e encarou o sol se pondo, depois voltou para Stan, ele sentia o estômago embrulhar quando via o amigo com olhos marejados, ficava desconfortável, não sabia o que fazer...

— Nós... nós vamos dar um jeito, cara... — Ele disse porque era isso que deveria dizer, mas Stan continuou o encarando, as lágrimas já descendo pelas bochechas. — Talvez ele volte um dia.

Stan apertou os lábios e limpou as faces, ele observou o espelho d’água que refletia o céu salmão.

— Como v-vamos fazer? — Stan encarou Kyle. — O Chefe era nosso amigo...

Mais lágrimas deslizaram rapidamente banhando o rosto moreno, Kyle escorregou para o lado e o abraçou, ele usou a própria manga para limpar o rosto de Stan, odiava vê-lo chorar.

— Vou ficar com você, Stan... dessa vez vamos passar por isso juntos.

Stan acenou com a cabeça, e a mão livre apanhou a de Kyle, a outra mão do ruivo apertou seu ombro, era um conforto ter seu amigo ali.

Não foi fácil para nenhum deles, e mesmo assim eles precisaram passar por isso, talvez um dia nas suas vidas adultas, essa experiência se juntou às outras formas ou caracteres de cada um.

No entanto, eles eram crianças demais e ainda eram tantas coisas para viver ...

Ali, sob a luz do sol, o sol se aquece, o mal conhece os horrores que ainda sofrem, mas quando um sorriso é para outro, o calor ou o calor que não é produto da luz que é banhava, mas sim da esperança, que tomava seus corações inocentes.

_Mas doeu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieee!!
> 
> Estranho que não sou fã de escrever angústia, dessa vez nem tinha nos prompts, mas quando vi já tinha saído essa fic e não dava pra voltar atrás mais...
> 
> “Kenny morre” é pra mim um dos epis mais emocionais, e o fato do Kyle precisar sempre ser o “cara forte” me mata... é uma imagem que ele precisa sempre manter, é uma maldição que ele carrega...  
> Mas lembrem-se, Kyle não é de ferro, ele também é humano.
> 
> Stan sendo aquele que não quer o confronto e prefere enfiar a cabeça na neve do que encarar a situação é muito ele... e acredito que a morte do Kenny (esquecida depois) deve ter sido a responsável pelo crescimento dos dois, de alguma forma, eventualmente...
> 
> Usei o epi do “Retorno do Chefe” como sub-camada porque foi outro momento que o Stan se descabelava e lá estava o Kyle forte ao lado dele outra vez, mas agora Stan já era capaz de lidar com a situação, mesmo quando o Chefe realmente morreu.
> 
> Outra coisa: Stylenny é LINDO e inegável, obrigada pela atenção! 😘
> 
> Espero que tenham aproveitado tanto quanto eu, e SE LEU DEIXE UM COMENTÁRIO! 💘
> 
> A angústia de hoje será esquecida amanhã, porque é dia de Raven/KyleyB, o Style Goth Verse!! 🖤🧡
> 
> Mil Bjs e nos falamos nos comentários, ou amanhã!  
> Vivi


	2. Ceticismo, Eufemismo, Entusiasmo e Orgasmo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Style Week]  
> Dia 2 ~> Goth & Jersey
> 
> Em meio a uma viagem, Kyley decide que precisa fazer algo para derrubar o ceticismo de seu namorado niilista, mas isso era só um eufemismo para o que o ruivo malhado de Jersey tinha em mente.
> 
> **Os personagens desta fanfic são totalmente criados por Trey e Matt, mas Raven e Kyley estão nos prompts da Style Week e eu fiquei desesperadamente grata, no entanto, esse shipp é 100000000000% kinky & 100000000000% sentimentos, a fic não tem nada demais apesar de tudo, e não deve ser lida por ninguém! **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieee!!
> 
> Essa fic é, obviamente, uma continuação das outras duas desse mesmo AU, e eu não quis aprofundar muito, espero que ninguém se decepcione com o (pouco) enredo kkk... 😏
> 
> Os prompts, links das fics da semana (conforme eu for adicionando) estarão nas Notas Finais, assim como o link para a publicação que lançou o evento!!
> 
> GOTH & JERSEY É AMOR 🧡🖤
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Direto para um clichê da Disney

Raven passou os dedos na franja pelo milionário vezes nos últimos cinco minutos, ele ganhou o gorro preto apesar do calor que usou em Nova Jersey, ao seu lado Kyley digitou no celular, ele desativou a tela e enfiou o aparelho no bolso da calça jeans .

\- Tudo bem, doçura, vamos direto para a casa dos velhotes!

Kyley falou sorrindo, os dentes muito brancos relutam sob a sola que entra pelo para-brisa do carro alugado.

\- Kyley ... não sei se consigo fazer isso. - Raven abre ou roda com os dedos enluvados. - Minha cota de dor está esgotada no voo de cinco horas. Não vou me aprovar ...

Um bufo foi ouvido e quase instantaneamente o calor sufocava Raven, porque Kyley ou faz um abraço sufocante.

\- Os velhos já AMAM você, sério! - Kyley abre sua boca no namorado provando ou gostando do barato. - Vamos ... estou louco para dizer "sim" para todas as outras atividades depois desse almoço em família.

Raven nutria profundo profundo em relação ao flagelo da constituição em declínio que era o _casamento_ , mas não podia pensar em nada na sua vida que “declinou” desde que ele conheceu Kyley ... ao contrário, ele só é mais exultante a cada dia.

Kyley já falara com seus pais, ou falava com os Marsh sobre "juntar como escovas" ou que era um eufemismo pobre para uma união matrimonial, porque Raven nunca imaginou fazer tal coisa, mesmo que seu pai quase cuspiu a cerveja ao ouvir essa insanidade.

O fato de que Kyley perdeu seus pais, assim como ele, e o marido deixou a casa dos Marsh com uma "manutenção" dos pais dele, e um sorriso brilhante no rosto, e agora era um dia de Raven passando pela mesma via sacra , por isso viajei horas em um avião, e ele pode sentir o cheiro do mar sem que seu estômago envolva um nervosismo.

\- Vamos, fofura ... vai dar tudo certo.

O ruivo passou uma língua sem piercing e o Raven desviou o olhar, também tinha as mesmas esperanças de Kyley, mas uma coisa era que ele sempre fêz um cosmético para tudo, mas quando se tratava do ruivo, o Raven via querendo tudo ou mais possível , o próprio amor era algo contraditório para ele.

\- Kye ... não posso pedir em casamento para seus pais ... Isso é conformista para o caralho ... - Raven pontuou, uma voz que oscilava em desespero. - E depois, tem essa agonia de que eles vão começar alguma loucura sobre preparativos ...

Kyley nunca pensou em estabelecer vida, mas aqui estava ele, pronto para mudar o definitivo para uma cidadezinha nas Montanhas e “desposar” ou moreno mais quente do estado do Colorado.

Era engraçado pensar em casamento, porém, quando conhecer Raven sabia que sua vida seria séria, eles tiveram meses de paixão avassaladora, vivendo de melodias, encontros furtivos, relacionamentos depravados de amor ...

Kyley não pôde estar mais feliz com uma idéia, já faleceu com o Marsh, porque obviamente uma loucura é dele e o entusiasmo que é enviado quando recebe o sinal verde de Randy e Sharon não está no seu peito, mesmo que o tórax dele tenha crescido muito nos últimos anos.

\- Desde quando você liga para a opinião dos ... " _conformistas apreciadores do liberalismo econômico"_ ?

O ruivo amava uma forma como o Raven se refere aos seus pais quando os conheceu, e a partir dos quatro anos depois se transformou em quatro anos e Kyley queria fazer todo o possível para consumir esse amor com um documento timbrado, uma casinha no campo e uma academia no seu nome, um negócio que sustenta suas finanças e seus músculos enquanto seu lindo homem escreve romances góticos, cheio de sexo depravado na biblioteca de sua nova casa.

De preferência nu, esperando por Kyley diariamente ...

\- Estou tão estressado, merda, odeio esse sentimento emparelhado ... essa possibilidade de algo não dar certo, odeio querer que tudo termine como num filme maldito da Disney.

Kyley espalhou beijos em seu rosto, ou no rosto não manchava, mas se o corvo corvo ou o contorno de seus olhos fossem refeitos, por isso sem pensar duas vezes, ou o puxou para uma camiseta com a cabeça exposta ou abdômen malhado.

\- Vem cá ... vou fazer você relaxar ... - Olhos verdes piscaram em luxúria e os dentes já estavam no pescoço de Raven.

\- Cara, não estamos a caminho da estrada ... esse é um maldito Seaside Park!

Kyley abraçou o namorado, Raven não se entregou na primeira investida, sempre precisou ser adorado, convencido, reverenciado ... amado.

\- Estou tão desesperado por você, amor ... faz tanto tempo ... meu corpo está pulsando de tanto te querer ...

A língua do ruivo viajou pela pele morena, como as mãos de Kyley eram treinadas e já se encontravam dentro da camiseta preta, erguendo-a, a boca do ruivo encontrada ou mamilo duro do moreno, e este está sentindo o frio percorrer sua espinha um momento antes de empurrar ou namorado para o banco de passageiro.

\- É muito conformista, transar no carro.

Raven gravado com sarcasmo, mas com uma compreensão brilhou no rosto sardento quando o ruivo abriu uma porta do passageiro, ele saiu do carro para simplesmente entrar na porta traseira, puxou uma mochila grande por ali no momento exato em que o Raven entra pela outra porta.

\- Vou deixar você tão relaxado, gostosura ...

Raven parecia frio como sempre, seus movimentos eram calculados quando ele alcançava o cinto da calça do namorado, e para surpreender, no segundo Kyley estava preso nas costas no banco de trás.

\- Foda-se, eu queria tanto isso ... - Kyley gemendo mordendo os lábios com força, uma ereção já empurrava ou zíper das calças.

Raven fez um som estranho, era pura necessidade e desejo, como mãos enluvadas descartadas como três peças de roupas de Kyley, como se fosse nada, e um instante ou um ruivo sentiu todo seu corpo atrasado de necessidade ...

\- Vou dar mais do que você quer ... porra, Kye ...

Em toda a sua glória e músculos bronzeados artificialmente, apenas uma corrente de elos largos afetados em dourado no peito malhado, ou pênis circuncidado estava corado e úmido, Raven espalha beijos nos mamilos róseos eriçados, usando os dedos para puxar os piercings com força comedida, enquanto a boca dele devorava os lábios vermelhos-sangue de Kyley.

\- Você só precisa me alimentar até perder a cabeça ... pelo bem do meu pau latejando, se sentir em mim, gostosura ...

Todos os incentivos e palavras cobertas de permissão e depravação, o que tornava Kyley tão irresistível para Raven, era quando essa montanha de autoconfiança implorava por sua atenção.

_“Porra a vida é tão estritamente patética ...”_ Raven pensou, encarnando os lábios do namorado, ou o corpo musculoso, embaixo dele, e de repente como ideias mais perversas e menos conformistas explodidas em sua mente como uma dor agonizante e desesperada. ..

E era por isso que ele amava essa agonia que fazia seu coração sangrar, enfraquecendo-o no peito, como espinhos e sufocando sua garganta, sentia-se desprezivelmente cheio de amor ...

\- Kye ... você é tão lindo ... - Raven sussurrou, ele pegou o frasco de lubrificante das mãos do namorado e já espalhou uma quantidade desmedida.

\- Claro que sou, porra ...

Os olhos verdes brilham tanto quanto as esmeraldas nas orelhas, Kyley puxa os joelhos enquanto observa Raven descendo como as calças magras até as coxas, o pênis maravilhoso usado ou salivar.

O moreno escorregou um dedo coberto de lubrificante, um segundo dedo e separou-os, quando o pênis de Kyley contorceu e o ruivo ou a abertura da volta, Raven desenrolou o preservativo no torno de si e empurrou-o dentro do namorado.

\- Ahhhh ... gostoso ... Ughh ...

Kyley rosnou e foi um momento insanamente longo quando o Raven se afundava aos poucos sem calor do namorado ... _seu quase marido_ ... como faces sardentas coradas e expressão de entrega formada uma das visões favoritas do moreno.

Adorava ver Kyley, uma vez tão forte e cheio de autocontrole do próprio corpo, agora sentado ali, pernas grossas espalhadas, uma mão cheia de anéis brincando com pau bonito, uma boca vermelha como uma rosa vermelha, gemendo e murmurando seu nome amaldiçoado, implorando pelo seu pau fundo dentro dele.

Os joelhos do ruivo foram erguidos por cima dos ombros do moreno, e Raven sussurrava palavras de afeto, seu pênis pressionado e o coração repleto de Kyley em todo o lugar.

\- Jesus, você é apenas perfeito ...

Raven se inclina, mão que voa para cachos vermelhos enquanto ajuda ou esfrega as faces de Kyley em direção ao peito, uma tatuagem com coração azul flamejante e como "SM" chama a atenção no peito sardento, ou membro circuncidado pingava entre eles quando Raven for empurrado com mais vigor.

\- Mais forte, amor ... mais rápido ... Ahhh ... quero gozar em torno do seu pau lindo, porra ... ahhhnnng ... por que não faz isso mais vezes ... Foda-se, estou tão cheio ...

Um beijo chamado Kyley, mas Raven pode encontrar-se rapidamente preocupado com os carros que aparecem ... quando esse relacionamento ou moreno teve dificuldade em se concentrar quando causa sexo semipúblico, mas agora, era como uma droga consumida seu coração e seu pênis, quanto mais perigoso, mais ele queria ...

\- Você vai ficar tão cheio de mim ... Jesus, Kye ... você vai foder tão forte e duro ....

\- Caralho, baby ... eu sei que sim ...

A voz de Kyley era um som de necessidade e prazer, Raven não queria que ninguém atrapalhasse seu momento, e ao mesmo tempo queria compartilhar com o mundo seu super-codificador de Kyley _todo seu_ .

_Seu Kyley_ , que abaixo de Raven parecia ainda mais poderoso na era, destemido, como um rei absoluto ... ou no total oposto do moreno que sempre se sente vulnerável e carente, no entanto, da mesma forma que a adoração cresce imensamente no seu peito quando amava aquele ruivo.

Kyley estava arrebatado de amor, seu corpo inteiro ansiava por Raven, e ao contrário do namorado que mal deixava passar palavras contidas por seus lábios pintados, o ruivo derramava seu coração, ou o corpo todo transbordando, querendo ser usado e aclamado, querendo Raven. o que você pode oferecer: Seu corpo, seu coração, sua alma e obviamente todo o seu prazer ...

\- Eu preciso tanto de você, doçura ... - Kyley murmurou com uma voz rouca, enquanto Raven abaixou lambendo sua mandíbula áspera, ou beijou ou coração negro com centro vermelho com suas iniciais, uma pontinha de tatuagem com aparência de manga da camiseta preta do moreno ... o pênis de Raven parece mais largo e mais fundo dentro do ruivo agora, os peitos estavam abertos quando as mãos de Kyley subiram por baixo da camiseta preta arranjando como costas do namorado. - Vamos ter uma casinha no campo, eu vou amar todos os minutos da minha vida, vou te idolatrar e vamos foder dia e noite como malditos coelhos ...

Kyley ronronou mordendo a orelha de Raven e sentindo o moreno afundar ou o rosto em seu pescoço, amando estar nu com todos os membros que estão atrasando o tornozelo do namorado, como arremetidas dentro dele quando o Raven rosnou se separando e erguendo os zumbis do ruivo mais alto, Kyley pode sentir seu namorado batendo fundo dentro dele e essa era a sensação de estar preenchida, substituindo Raven em todo o lugar em que era ou mais amava ...

A sensação que ele nunca sentiu até conhecer Raven naquele restaurante no meio de uma mesa de góticos pálidos, numa cidadezinha perdida no alto das Montanhas Rochosas.

Tudo o que o ruivo sonhou na vida se materializou a visão, e agora mesmo ele poderia permanecer em quatro e empinar o traseiro, oferecer-lhe este homem, tomá-lo todo dentro de si, mas tudo o que você poderia fazer era beijá-lo -lo ... _Seu Raven_ era como uma pérola em uma concha, brilhante e usinado, mas perfeito em sua essência ...

E Kyley ou amou de imediato.

Raven sentiu uma picada de dentes do namorado em sua boca, ele acha que sangraria a qualquer momento, se não os lábios com uma força dos dentes de Kyley, pelo menos seu coração, que transborda em calor ...

Antes de conhecer Kyley, Raven estava afundado nas sombras do solidão, talvez suspeitasse de que um ser humano era capaz de causar uma sensação universal que poderia experimentar esta noite ... Kyley ou libertador de trevas de abandono e autodepreciação, ou atirando em uma névoa de devoção.

Ele detestou isso no início ... porque fazia sentir o vivo, amado ...

\- Ahhh ... _Stan_ ... mais forte ... deus estou tão perto ...

Raven se empurra, sistematicamente, um coito que parece desinteressado, aleatório, algo feito sob medida para enlouquecer Kyley, Raven sabia como deixar seu namorado desesperado por ele.

E os gemidos de Kyley aumentaram a proximidade do clipe, Raven sentiu-se perdido, consumido, perdendo neblina de prazer, ou coração explodido, uma mente desbotada do desejo, uma visão embaçada quando ele sentiu Kyley ou puxando para um beijo.

Raven gozou primeiro e Kyley riu, sempre quando era preenchido e isso era tão ridículo quanto adorável, ou o corpo dele tremulava com o poder dos espasmos de moreno e então em um segundo e meio era uma poça de esperma quente em sua virilha, provando o quanto seu namorado era gótico era perfeito.

O moreno sente-se dividido em mil pedaços, o risco de Kyley e o corpo estremecido com a sua alma se despedaçar na traseira do carro alugado, o Raven sente-se como um espelho cortante espalhado pelo espaço aberto, o corpo de Kyley pressionado e suado apenas dele.

Os músculos marcantes, quentes, flexíveis sob o toque, tudo em Kyley faz Raven sentir-se vivo, quente ... esses pedaços de sentimento se reúnem em um único propósito que era esse homem, até que suas vísceras todas se rasgavam com tanta paixão que não cabia em si.

\- Kye ... jesus ... eu amo você ...

Ele disse assim que recuperou o filme, desenrolou ou preservou o lote, Kyley empurrou para uma pequena lixeira que já continha uma lata de energia elétrica ou um copo descartável de café que ou moreno consumido recentemente.

\- Hummhum ... eu sei, baby ... - Kyley ou beijou assim que Raven tirou sua lixeira dele, seus corações ainda batendo alucinadamente. - Também amo você, _Stan_ ... tanto que quero casar hoje mesmo ...

Raven se afastou, ele tirou uma camiseta, ficou arruinado depois que Kyley ou puxou e sujou - em contato com o esperma, mas não conseguiu e limpou a bagunça que ainda estava na virilha do ruivo.

\- Eca ... - Kyley murmurou com uma risada rouca. - Não sei se você vai encontrar algum dia com você fazendo isso.

Raven fez uma careta desdenhosa, mas seus olhos azuis brilharam.

\- Vai sim, você disse que me ama.

\- Porra, eu disse!

Kyle ou encarnado, os olhos verdes cintilaram quando ele envia uma camiseta branca que Raven entrega, ou moreno puxa outra camiseta preta limpa de sua mochila e, ajoelhado no banco de trás do carro alugado, ajuda Kyley se contorcendo para colocar como calças jeans largas .

O ruivo ou puxado para um abraço, beijando-o ternamente na têmpora, ou o gorro preto teimosamente não caíra com toda a aventura deles, e um carro passou buzinando.

_“E ai, maninhos, mandem ver por mim!”_ \- Um grandalhão gritou dentro de um carro esporte com teto solar.

\- Melhor irmos agora. - Kyley falou ao mesmo tempo que acenava animado para o motorista de Jersey.

\- Ugh ... vamos fazer isso, maldição.

Com um gemido Raven, ele é empurrado para um dos braços de Kyley, ele desceu da parte traseira e voltou ao banco do motorista, seu corpo ficou com três quilos mais leves quando foi aumentado ou atingido no ar-condicionado do carro e no veículo do estacionamento, ao seu lado o namorado espalhava como pernas e sorria pra ele.

\- Vou fazer você o gótico mais feliz do universo, vou queimar o seu entardecer como prometi, fofura ...

Raven ou encarou por baixo da franja escura.

\- Fico feliz que você aprendeu a desenhar ser gótico e parou de chamar todo mundo _emo_ .

Kyley fez sarcasmo no namorado, mas seu sorriso aumentou quando chegou na casa dos pais e na assistência Sheila sufocar Raven em seu orçamento, ela piscou para ele e o ruivo sabia que sua mãe estava orgulhosa da escolha do filho.

Afinal, amar tanto assim, é uma coisa de Jersey, e como Raven imaginou, eles estavam indo direto para um clichê da Disney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieee!!
> 
> Ugh, amo esse AU e o fato de que roteiro pra eles é composto de kinky emotivo pra todo o lado e eu não me arrependo de nada...!! 🧡🖤  
> Perdoem quem por obséquio e distração esperava alguma coisa mais rebuscada com um plot trabalhado... quem sabe um dia... hehehe
> 
> Outra coisa, queria muito escrever Stan fazendo o que ele fez 😍💦 mostra que o gótico cínico aprendeu muita coisa sobre dar e receber 😏
> 
> Espero que ainda assim tenham se divertido tanto quanto eu e eles, não esqueçam de DEIXAR UM COMENTÁRIO!! Comentários são sempre o combustível dos FWs!
> 
> Mil Bjs até a próxima fic!!  
> Vivi


	3. Um Mundo fora do Nosso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [StyleWeek]  
> Dia 3 ~> Band!AU
> 
> Quando subiam ao palco, Stan e Kyle pertenciam a um mundo só deles, porém, quando os instrumentos e as vozes se calavam a magia desaparecia aos poucos, e era como se estivessem em um mundo fora do deles.
> 
> **Os personagens desta fanfic são totalmente criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por Clot’s Queen, Stan e Kyle são meus bebês e sempre existe uma sidestory pra eles; a narrativa não diz nada; as adaptações são péssimas imitações e essa fic não deve ser lida por ninguém!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeeee!!!
> 
> Essa fic é uma prequel/sidestory da fic Bunny do Dah5 [**O Som do Conto de Fadas Desmoronando**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590926/chapters/51480367), os acontecimentos desta fic se passam pouco mais de um ano antes da outra, e ainda assim NÃO CONTA MUITO, é apenas um missing moment, tem alguma revelação, e fala como era a relação Style, mas nada demais!
> 
> Se você NÃO LEU a fic Bunny, e quer ler, essa daqui pode — ou não — dar spoiler... acredito que ler ambas as fics deixa a experiência completa, mas NÃO LER não vai prejudicar tanto assim.
> 
> Ah, tem um pouquinho de angústia, pra quem leu a fic Bunny vai sacar... 💔
> 
> Os prompts, links das fics da semana (conforme eu for adicionando) estarão nas Notas Finais, assim como o link para a publicação que lançou o evento!!
> 
> * A capa foi feita com cenas da banda Wolfmother!*
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## O início do colapso

Stan posiciona no centro do palco, os holofotes estavam todos nele, a Banda atrás ainda nas escuras, e quando finalmente como baquetas de Jimmy deram o tom, Stan deduz seus primeiros acordes.

A _Crimson Dawn_ não era uma banda qualquer, e qualquer um poderia dizer isso olhando para o público que está agora agora que todas as luzes iluminadas nos outros componentes, e Stan sorriu feliz.

Seu Super Melhor Amigo juntou-se a ele, teve um duelo nessa vez, e estava feliz em ter suas vozes comparadas, eram tão diferentes quanto especiais, o coração do segundo vocalista acelerado quando segurava o microfone na frente deles.

Kyle para uma criança avessa, não era bom em fazer amizades, quando conhecer Stan ainda não era um jardim de infância, era como se estivéssemos vivendo a vida toda usando os melhores amigos, era como se já tivesse percebido outras pessoas ...

O carisma de Stan excedia sua própria personalidade eventual niilista, aos dez anos conseguir reunir um grupo de amigos estranhos e tão pouco quanto poderia ser usado, Stan fez o que estava sendo executado.

Eram todos extremamente talentosos, e como passar dos anos que Kyle não compreende ou que se juntou, também não pode fazer amizades para a Banda, porque o sorriso da era Stan ou o bastante para garantir sua vida feliz.

No centro do palco, o Kenny trocou um olhar com Butters, eles tiveram essa conexão estranha que Stan não conseguiu compreender, e dez anos depois, muitas perguntas carregam-se na sua mente, e o moreno tenta transbordar todas as suas emoções contraditórias em melodias escritas cheias de paixão.

A música mudou e foi no momento em que Kyle mais gosta, um _riff_ de Kenny deixou uma placa em chamas e quando Butters finalmente se juntou a ele, Kyle e Stan trocaram de olhar, ou ficaram sorridentes enquanto se envolviam em coreografia.

Os _riffs_ de Kenny forneceram um momento em que Stan e Kyle se separaram, e era um pequeno instante que o mundo parecia neles.

Uma harmonia entre os dois principais vocalistas era outra coisa que estava além da compreensão; Stan amava a cantar com Kyle, quando vozes se tornavam tornadas uma era como se fossem os _mesmos_ um só.

Sem pensar, Stan pegou a mão de Kyle na dele, uma guitarra pendurada no ombro, o público não o refresca enquanto Kenny e Butters tinham um arranjo com seus instrumentos, fazendo o fundo para a voz de Stan e Kyle.

O ruivo sorriu amplamente, seu rosto corado de emoção, Cartman e Jimmy criaram notas de percussão com bateria e bateria, e o refrão foi repetido mais uma vez, exigindo toda a capacidade vocal de Stan e Kyle.

A harmonia no palco usado apenas para química dos dois principais astros da Banda, desde o álbum de lançamento, chamado _“Fingerbang”_ , sempre foram Stan e Kyle à frente do grupo, eles eram como o coração e o cérebro de _Crimson Dawn_ .

Stan encarou Kyle quando o refresco acabou e eles se encararam, ou o ruivo soltou a mão de Stan apenas para acariciar seus cabelos escuros, e moreno a abrir os olhos na dor. Um holofote mudou para o piano na lateral do palco, e Kyle correu para lá, enquanto ambos tentavam provocar uma emoção emocionante e sentiam quando estavam tão perto de outro.

E, quanto cada um deles adora a sensação, eles negam a expansão desse sentimento, Stan morfa os lábios e posiciona os dedos esperando a primeira nota de Kyle que acaba de sentar no piano, ou o ruivo ainda dispara um olhar para ele, desejando poder fazer mais um platônico carinho em seu melhor amigo.

Mas, quando os instrumentos e como eles voam se a magia desapareceu aos poucos, e era como se estivéssemos em um mundo fora deles.

Quando o show termina, Stan corre para o ônibus, Kyle ou segue enquanto outros membros da Banda devam autógrafos e posavam para fotos com os fãs.

\- Stan ... Cara, por que você está assim? - Kyle entrou no ônibus ignorando totalmente as filas do motorista que foram deixadas do lado de fora dos fóruns. - Cartman pode fazer uma besteira com os fãs, você sabe como está cheio de merda.

Stan não esperava que Kyle ou seguisse, isso alegrava, mas seu coração apertava cada vez mais.

\- Só precisa ficar sozinho por um momento ...

O moreno falou esfregando o rosto, um calor subiu em seu braço e esquentou sua bochecha.

\- Devo sair? - A voz de Kyle parecia contida quando tocava o rosto de Stan e puxava a mão do outro rosto com os olhos azuis. Com o silêncio do moreno, o ruivo continuou. - O que está havendo, Stan ... desde o seu aniversário você parece ... diferente ...

Stan abre os olhos e abre o foco Kyle novamente, os cachos ruivos hoje estavam sozinhos na sua glória, os dedos eram quentes e gentis acariciando um rosto do moreno.

\- Kyle ... eu amo o palco ... - Stan começou. - Quando está lá me sinto livre e completo ... mas, quando termina ... eu sinto ... sinto como se eu nem mesmo pertencesse a esse mundo ...

Kyle aprofundou as sobrancelhas, para ele Stan era como um Deus Hardcore, era perfeito em tudo o que fazia, talentoso, carismático... poderia ser dramático às vezes, mas era um traço compartilhado entre os mais sensíveis artistas, Kyle amava isso nele.

— Sei o que quer dizer... — A resposta de Kyle foi seguida de uma expressão confusa e aliviada de Stan. — Sempre me senti assim... não entendo bem, mas... quando estou com você...

Ele mordeu os lábios e desviou o olhar, não sabia se deveria dizer o que veio a sua mente, não compreendia bem seus sentimentos, aos dezesseis anos descobriu que essas emoções eram muito complicadas de serem dissecadas com tamanha racionalidade.

— Sim... eu sei... — Stan argumentou frente ao silêncio do ruivo e Kyle o observou novamente. — Quando você está lá ao meu lado, cara... é como se não houvesse o público, nem o palco... e o tempo não fosse esse, é como se fôssemos só nós em alguma missão... é como se estivéssemos fadados a estar juntos... é como se... é como se você fosse o meu motivo de estar aqui... e é como se eu fosse o seu motivo de estar aqui, no palco, no mundo...

O coração de Kyle acelerou tanto que podia escutar os batimentos em seus ouvidos, não sabia quando a mão dele e de Stan se conectaram, mas só o moreno poderia colocar em palavras o que o ruivo também sentia.

Stan não sabia dizer como aconteceu, porque sua boca foi atraída para os lábios de Kyle, o ruivo inclinara-se levemente, e eles simplesmente se beijaram, como se isso fosse o esperado, como se — desde sempre — tivesse que acontecer.

A boca de Kyle se moldou à de Stan tão perfeitamente que era inconcebível, o gosto do moreno era tão bom que Kyle se viu provando sem se importar com o motorista batendo na porta, o mundo parou de girar enquanto seus corações sincronizavam as batidas, e naquele momento o corpo deles reagiu exatamente como era no palco, em harmonia, um só coração, um só destino.

Kyle era conhecido pelos fãs como _“O Selvagem”_ , e Stan nunca entendeu o motivo, mas quando dedos longos afundaram nos cabelos escuros e o ruivo mordeu a boca bege-rosada, o moreno compreendeu...

Aquela ligação que os unia era qualquer coisa tão poderosa que ninguém poderia explicar, Kyle não conseguia racionalizar o assunto, mas agora, com os lábios de Stan nos seus, sentindo o corpo quente seguro em seus braços, não queria mais uma resposta.

Queria apenas perder-se no beijo.

Stan puxou os cabelos encaracolados pela nuca e enredou a mão na cintura do ruivo, apertando-o contra si, o corpo de Kyle moldou-se, e Stan sentiu seu peito inflar.

Tudo o que queria agora era fugir com Kyle, ir para qualquer lugar longe o bastante para que pudessem ser apenas os dois. Sem turnê, sem empresário, seu celular vibrava no bolso e ele ignorou, a língua de Kyle explorava sua boca, deixando-o tonto de emoção.

De repente, mais batidas na porta, e eles sabiam que onde estavam não podiam ser vistos, uma cortina os protegia dos olhares curiosos, mas Kyle se afastou de repente.

— Eu... eu... desculpe, Stan... — O ruivo murmurou com a voz rouca, se erguendo como se tivesse acordado de um transe. — Cara...

Stan o encarou de baixo, ainda sentado no banco do ônibus da turnê, Kyle de pé, o rosto contorcido de uma emoção que Stan não queria interpretar como arrependimento, os olhos verdes estavam arregalados e a mão de Kyle correu para a boca.

— Tudo bem, Kye... — Stan empurrou a rejeição para longe. — Nós só... não foi nada, okay?

Kyle deu um meio sorriso, mas não parecia aliviado.

— Não sei o que aconteceu... de repente parecia que eu era outra pessoa... — Empurrou os cachos vermelhos para trás, liberando o rosto. — Por deus, é idiota dizer isso, mas...

— Não, Kyle! Faz sentido... — Stan se levantou. — Tenho me sentido como se eu não fosse eu mesmo por um tempo agora... desculpa ter me deixado levar, cara.

As faces sardentas de Kyle arderam, e ele silenciou, porque gritos se somaram às batidas na porta do ônibus, o ruivo deu as costas e foi até o banco do motorista pressionando o botão para abrir a porta.

— Vocês estão bem? — Cartman parecia estranhamente preocupado, mas quando seus olhos porcinos encontraram Stan de pé atrás de Kyle, o sorriso maldoso voltou ao rosto redondo. — Vi que o hippie saiu correndo como se fosse vomitar, vim perguntar de quanto tempo é a gravidez.

Ele riu como se fosse sua melhor piada.

— Cala a boca, bundão. — Kyle cuspiu, Stan pressionou a ponte do nariz quando viu Kenny e Butters chegarem seguidos por Jimmy. — Stan se sentiu mal, foi só.

— Aposto que você curou ele com seu pau judeu, agora sai da minha frente, ô enferrujadinho. — Resmungou passando o corpanzil por Kyle e se dirigindo ao fundo do ônibus. — Se o Emo engravidar, quero ser o padrinho, hein! Hahaha...

— Não quero pensar como pode ser fodidamente infeliz a criança que for seu afilhado, Cartman. — Kenny riu ao passar por eles, deu um apertão amigável no ombro de Stan, ainda bocejou antes de piscar para Kyle. — O que importa é que Stan já se sente bem.

Kenny sentou na janela, e Kyle o observou.

— GALERA! — Stan aumentou a voz, Butters deu um sorriso contido, mas sentou-se ao lado de Kenny. — Só estava cansado, okay? Já passou.

Ele voltou a sentar, seguindo o melhor amigo e a rotina de anos de estrada, sentando ao lado de Kyle, continuaram em silêncio e depois adormeceram nas camas improvisadas, até chegar à próxima parada.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nas semanas seguintes, era como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles, Stan sentia o coração pesado, porque agora Kyle agia cuidadoso e frio ao seu redor, ele tivera um sonho estranho numa das noites e acordara suado e assustado, e Kyle não estava lá para segurá-lo e dizer que tudo não passava de cansaço.

Nos shows que fizeram, o desconforto ainda não era notado, ainda era como se nunca tivessem trocado aquele beijo e a emoção era ainda mais intensa cada vez que Stan ficou ao lado de Kyle e cantou com ele, os duetos e os olhares pareciam mais emocionantes, e Stan às vezes sentia que sufocaria com o sentimento.

Mas, quando os shows acabavam, o semblante de Kyle era de introspecção distante, e isso doía em Stan, ele sentia-se como um alguém solto no universo, sem um lugar onde pertencer.

Hoje apresentaram o quinto show depois daquele fatídico, onde trocaram um beijo no ônibus, Stan se encontrava sempre ansioso para estar no palco ao lado de seu melhor amigo, porque só ali eles deixavam a química esvair sem controle.

Só ali Stan podia tocar Kyle como se eles não tivessem cruzado alguma linha imaginária e proibida.

— Você está bem, cara?

Stan ergueu o rosto e deu de cara com Kyle, os olhos verdes dele estavam em Stan, preocupados como sempre, faltavam poucos meses para Kyle completar dezessete anos, e talvez o fato de Stan não poder encará-lo diretamente nessas últimas semanas fazia com que o moreno percebesse o quanto o ruivo ficava mais bonito a cada dia.

Kyle não podia negar a falta que sentia de Stan, eles eram acostumados a estar juntos o tempo todo, até mesmo dividiam o quarto de hotel quando havia oportunidade, e Kyle não teria negado se esse arranjo acontecesse, entretanto da última vez o empresário arranjou um hotel com quartos individuais.

A falta que sentia de debater assuntos bobos e importantes com seu melhor amigo ainda doía em Kyle, porém, se eles ficassem juntos teriam de falar do beijo que Kyle não tinha certeza se iniciara... embora esse fosse o menor dos problemas.

No entanto, Kyle fizera bom uso do afastamento, pensara muito nos últimos tempos, sobre como se sentia em relação ao beijo, sobre como se sentia com Stan.

Como esperado, no palco Kyle se deixava contaminar pela intensa adrenalina, permitia-se ser ele mesmo e sempre era atraído para Stan, e não poderia ofuscar o fato de que sabia que os olhos azuis brilhantes estavam sempre nele, o aguardando.

Sentiam falta um do outro, e Kyle não precisaria ter se afastado para chegar a essa conclusão, porque ver Stan dedilhando sua guitarra entristecido era suficiente para saber isso.

Então, aqui estava Kyle, frente a Stan depois de uma performance das mais lindas que já efetuaram, sentiu-se incrível no palco, como sempre, era como se eles dois estivessem sozinhos, ligados por alguma força que não podiam compreender.

Era como se estivessem num mundo só deles.

— Estou sim, cara. — Stan ergueu o rosto o encarando, mas Kyle sentou ao seu lado, estavam no fundo do ônibus prontos para uma viagem noturna e mais horas dormindo em camas móveis. — Foi um show muito bom, não foi? Você se divertiu?

Stan assustou-se quando Kyle veio até ele, sabia que se o ruivo não viesse, não conversariam, assim ficara aliviado quando seu melhor amigo sentou ao seu lado.

Kyle puxou um travesseiro e uma manta de lã, os cachos ruivos estavam parcialmente escondidos atrás de uma bandana mais na frente Jimmy contava uma piada para Cartman, que rolava de rir, Kenny e Butters também se divertiam, e Kyle se sentia tão protetor quanto a eles que seu coração aqueceu quando os dois atiraram um olhar para ele.

— Foi um show maravilhoso, me diverti muito. — Kyle disse, Stan o encarou por baixo da franja escura. — Você esteve ótimo, Stan.

O coração do moreno aqueceu com o pequeno sorriso que Kyle lhe enviou, ele encarou o próprio travesseiro que acabara de puxar do compartimento, acomodando-o no colo, seus olhos voltaram para Kyle.

— Kye, me desculpe pelo que aconteceu, eu não quis...

Os olhos de Kyle focaram nele e por um momento o peito de Stan apertou, porque Kyle pressionou os lábios juntos e seus olhos brilharam.

—Não quis...? — Kyle voltou a falar, a voz muito baixa. — Sei que a culpa é minha de estarmos mal conversando... mas, se você realmente não quis... não vejo porque ficamos tanto tempo sem conversar direito.

— Cara, não quero que fiquemos estranhos um com o outro. — Stan murmurou. — Sinto sua falta.

— Então, vamos passar por isso juntos. — O ruivo disse e Stan apanhou sua mão, o calor da mão dele era bem-vindo contra a pele fria de Kyle. — Não vejo porque um impulso juvenil ficaria no caminho da nossa amizade.

— Não, cara! — Stan respondeu, mesmo no breu, com a luz dos postes da estrada era possível ver seu rosto corando quando o alívio lavou seu corpo por Kyle não ter se afastado. — A culpa foi minha... não sei enfrentar as coisas... estive confuso...

Kyle colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Stan, calando-o, e o moreno o observou.

— Você tomou a decisão certa, cara. — Kyle disse silenciosamente. — Eu precisava pensar, me desculpe por deixar você sem saber como me sinto.

— E... como você se sente? — Eles ainda seguravam as mãos quando Kyle atirou um olhar para os lábios de Stan e desviou para seus olhos, o ruivo sentiu o rosto aquecer.

— Sinto sua falta. — Kyle murmurou. — Sinto que não posso fazer isso sem você, sem você... é como um mundo...

— ...Fora do nosso. — Stan completou.

— Sim. — Kyle disse e eles trocaram um olhar, havia um pequeno sorriso no rosto do ruivo. — Vamos superar isso.

_“Por quanto tempo?”_ — Foi a pergunta que morreu nos lábios de Stan, esmagada pela presença do ruivo quando Kyle o puxou para um abraço, acreditava em seu coração que o melhor amigo dizia a verdade, mas o que faria quando os sentimentos do ruivo mudassem?

— Sim. — Stan respondeu apertando os olhos, o som do batimento cardíaco de Kyle era o solo que ele mais amava ouvir.

Um farol os iluminou e eles afastaram os olhos corados.

\- Você precisa descansar, gostar das suas olheiras, mas não vai ficar bem no palco. - Kyle puxou uma bandana e brincou com um cachê de inscrição no seu dedo, o coração aquecido por ter feito como pazes com Stan.

Mesmo que ainda fosse difícil olhar para os lábios dele.

\- Para isso existem muitos agentes competentes. - O moreno deu os ombros, queria substituir o dedo de Kyle pelos seus, no entanto, continua.

Ambos tinham o mesmo sentimento inexplicável de que era um mundo fora deles, e era um sonho, estava na hora de acordar e permitir que tudo voltasse ao normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Ainda vou escrever uma fic contando tudo sobre o passado, presente e futuro desses dois, nas duas Realidades que eles viveram, porque pra quem não entendeu, eram Realidades Independentes, a “Realidade Original” e a “Realidade Alternativa”.
> 
> Eu sinto muito que essa não conte muito, mas era só pra dar um gostinho de como eles eram, e de como as coisas ficaram complicadas conforme eles foram se aproximando (ou o feitiço foi enfraquecendo, se você leu a outra fic).
> 
> Não tenho muito mais o que dizer, só que o Style é lindo demais! 💘😭
> 
> Se leram, deixem um comentário, a Style Week não tá nem na metade!
> 
> Mil Bjs, e nos vemos em breve!  
> Vivi


	4. A Inimiga e Os Traidores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Style Week]  
> Dia 4 ~> Dia Livre (Relacionamento Estabelecido)
> 
> Quando uma intrusa destrói os arbustos de flores de Kyle, ele não esperava que sua família se uniria contra ele. Em meio a uma missão de busca, Stan tenta ajudar o marido a entender o que sente.
> 
> **Os personagens desta fanfic são totalmente criados por Trey e Matt, mas Spiffy e “personagem nova” são culpa de Stan e Kyle que casaram e agora estão encrencados; a domesticidade é gratuita, não tem pegação, mas me deu diabetes, e a fic não deve ser lida por ninguém!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Essa fic é uma short-sequel da minha primeira longfic de South Park, cujo título é “Sei que você está em algum lugar”!
> 
> Quem não leu a long poderá ler essa como algo solto, talvez depois de ler essa tenha vontade de ler a fic original (que tem mais de 100K).
> 
> Era o “Dia Livre” e to com essa pequena ideia na cabeça tem muito tempo, simplesmente porque queria escrever Stan e Kyle casados, com um fluffy doméstico, portanto, essa fic acontece — na linha do tempo — cinco anos depois dos acontecimentos da long original!
> 
> No geral quando tenho ideias de escrever esses dois “casados” o que me vem à cabeça são sempre sequências de “Sei que você está em algum lugar”, porque é MINHA FIC FAVORITA, e olha que escrevi mais de 120 fanfics!
> 
> Essa é de longe a fic mais longa da Week, porque era muita coisa pra falar, perdoem!
> 
> A critério de curiosidade “Spiffy” (se pronuncia ‘Spi-fei) significa “estiloso”, muito legal; sofisticado; atraente e elegante.
> 
> *As imagens da capa foram tiradas do Pinterest *
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Impasse

A estradinha de paralelepípedos ladeada de ciprestes levava diretamente a uma casa sulista clássica, o laranja desbotado de antes dera lugar a uma cor vibrante que se destacava contra o plano de fundo de pinheiros, sequoias e cedros que formavam a Floresta atrás da casa.

Kyle viera caminhando, a bota de neve amassando a neve porque havia alguns dias que estava intrigado com uma estranha visitante em sua casa, ele deixara o carro na entrada, e cruzou o caminho silenciosamente, se esforçando para não acordar Spiffy.

Hoje era o dia da semana que Kyle se dedicava a escovar o pelo de seu Cachorro das Montanhas, o filhote que Stan tratara após o resgate de uma ninhada onde a mãe falecera.

Com uma manchinha em forma de coração na pata esquerda dianteira, Spiffy fora um filhote rebelde e indisciplinado quando estivera no abrigo, a “Creche Peluda” era um caos toda vez que ele ficava lá, e o endiabrado apenas parava quando seu treinador favorito surgia.

O cão, que agora mal cabia na poltrona na Biblioteca de Kyle, era um bebê malcriado a ponto de fazer xixi no ruivo toda vez que o via... mas Stan o amava de todo o coração, por isso Kyle não viu outra escolha senão adotar o peludo e começarem uma nova família para dividir as tarefas de cuidar dessa pequena aberração.

Porém, Kyle reparara por dias consecutivos que quando se aproximava da garagem com seu carro, uma presença pequenina e escura zarpava da varanda como uma flecha em direção à Floresta, Spiffy saltava desengonçado correndo atrás da figura, mas o enorme Cachorro das Montanhas parava de supetão ao ver o carro de Kyle se aproximando.

Mas, hoje Kyle descobriria quem — ou o quê — era essa criatura que, o ruivo descobriu amargamente, estava destruindo seus arbustos de flores azuis...

Conforme o ruivo se aproximou, percebeu a silhueta imensa de Spiffy dormindo na varanda, havia junto a ele um suave contorno negro, de algum outro animal, porém, até ali o cão nem mesmo se movera, dormia calmamente com alguma companhia rente a sua barriga peluda naquela tarde de setembro.

Recentemente Spiffy completara cinco anos e agora era um Cachorro das Montanhas todo crescido, mas seu temperamento ainda era tão infantil que fazia o labrador caramelo de Kenny e Butters parecer um senhor rabugento.

Subindo os degraus da varanda, Kyle teve o cuidado de não pisar em nenhum dos brinquedos que o cão arteiro deixara ali, cuidadoso em não tirar os olhos do contorno de Spiffy, dormindo com sua estranha companhia, e quando o professor finalmente conseguiu escorregar os olhos para a silhueta escura, o ruivo ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Imediatamente Kyle puxou o celular do bolso e aproximou-o da dupla adormecida, mas, quando o som da câmera ecoou na varanda silenciosa, o ser mínimo e preto se ergueu de chofre, seus olhos cor de cobre arregalados quando o colorido dava lugar ao negro das pupilas que dilatavam a medida que percebia a presença de Kyle.

— Olá...

O ruivo anexou a foto e enviou para Stan com uma mensagem, esticou a mão, mas o que recebeu foi um rosnado e pelos negros brilhantes arrepiados quando Spiffy alegremente se ergueu dando uma lambida preguiçosa na pequena criatura.

O ruivo insistiu, apanhando aquela criatura relutante em suas mãos, a levou para dentro da casa, e foi diretamente para o escritório de Stan, colocando o pequeno ser em uma caixinha transportadora que deixara ali no dia anterior.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stan recebeu a mensagem de Kyle quando já estava a caminho de casa, ele passou pelo carro do marido na entrada principal, e não podia negar que estava tão curioso sobre o estranho visitante que deixara o ruivo intrigado por dois dias inteiros. Ainda achava graça das teorias de Kyle, que insistia que o animal poderia ser algum filhote de Leão das Montanhas, o veterinário fingia não perceber que o marido temia pela segurança de Spiffy, mesmo que o cão não fosse apenas grande, e sabia realmente se defender se fosse atacado.

Agora ambos sabiam que o animal que estivera destruindo as flores azuis não era nenhum Leão, mas não era também tão diferente assim...

Quando finalmente chegou em casa, Stan achou muito incomum que o Cão das Montanhas não estivesse lá, pronto para pular e tentar derrubá-lo, intrigado seguiu para seu escritório, onde Kyle disse que o esperaria se conseguisse capturar a criatura.

— Hey...

Stan largou a pasta em cima da cadeira e foi direto aos lábios de Kyle, apertando um beijinho de boas-vindas.

— E aí, cara. — Kyle tinha aquele sorriso arrogante nos lábios. — Não falei que ia descobrir o que era...?

Apontou para a caixinha e Stan puxou da mesa um par de luvas e as vestiu, se aproximou com as sobrancelhas franzidas observando a criatura lá dentro que o encarava com grandes olhos escuros, um fino contorno acobreado circulando as pupilas dilatadas.

Apanhando a criatura sem medo, Stan a tirou da caixa e a colocou na mesa, um rosnado baixo, quase um sibilar pôde ser ouvido, mas Spiffy se aproximou sacudindo a cauda e cheirando o visitante, que se acalmou baixando os pelos eriçados.

Stan olhou para Kyle divertido.

— Mas, isso é...

— Um gatinho!

O ruivo respondeu de imediato, Stan virou o animalzinho o deitando na mesa, franziu o cenho enquanto abria a boquinha do animal, e então encarou Kyle outra vez.

— Deve ter dois meses... nem nasceram a maioria dos dentes... — Anunciou, em seguida Kyle se aproximou e ajudou a segurar a bola de pelos enquanto Stan trocava de luvas e examinava um pouco mais. — Hum... é uma gatinha...

A gatinha se remexeu insatisfeita e Spiffy latiu feliz quando Kyle largou a mocinha para acariciar a cabeça do cachorro branco.

— De quem é? — Kyle questionou, até aqui não havia nem cogitado que fosse um gato, talvez outro tipo de felino. — Você teve alguma paciente que poderia ser a mãe dela?

— Não. — Stan balançou a cabeça. — E ninguém em South Park tem gatos pretos com essas características que estariam aptos para ter filhotes...

— Então, esse é o novo mistério, hein? — Kyle assistiu Stan acariciando o pescocinho da gatinha. — O que vamos fazer?

— Precisamos alimentar ela... — Stan encarou a bichinha, olhos azuis fixos nos acobreados enquanto ele falava com ela. — Não temos comida de gato aqui, não sei o que você estava comendo, espero que não seja a ração do Spiffy.

Ao ouvir seu nome o Cachorro das Montanhas latiu animado, a cauda balançou freneticamente e Kyle suspirou.

— Tudo bem, vou até o mercado e compro algo pra ela, você limpa... não quero essa bola de sujeira no meu piso. — Kyle disse derrotado.

A imagem à frente dele era de um enorme cão branco sacudindo o rabo, o marido sorrindo, e uma gatinha preta que mal cabia nas mãos enluvadas do veterinário, mas ostentava uma carranca altiva.

— Tenho lenços umedecidos próprios para isso em algum lugar. — Stan atirou seus olhos em direção ao armário do escritório. — Kyle, traga areia e uma caixinha também... até amanhã vamos manter ela aqui.

— Vai procurar o dono amanhã? — O ruivo questionou.

— Já postei no grupo da clínica a foto que você me enviou, pra ver se alguém sabe de algo, mas até agora... — O moreno puxou o celular e leu apenas mensagens sobre o “quão fofa era”, mal sabiam eles que essa coisinha de menos de meio quilo destruiu os arbustos do jardim. — Não obtive resposta nenhuma sobre isso.

Kyle acenou e se despediu de Stan, ele rumou para o carro que estava muito adiante na entrada, dirigiu até o supermercado mais perto.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quando o ruivo voltou, trazia consigo sacos de papel pardo contendo uma lata de patê para filhotes, ração de uma marca muito conceituada, uma caixinha de areia, saco com areia higiênica para gatos e uma pazinha... e enquanto atravessava a entrada da casa listando mentalmente suas compras, parou e observou a cena.

Por um momento o coração de Kyle se encheu de afeto ao ver Stan sentado no meio da sala, diretamente na luz do pôr do sol que entrava pela janela, com uma gatinha mínima bem quietinha recebendo carícias na barriguinha exposta, enquanto dormia nos pelos brancos de Spiffy.

— Hey...

Ele falou, lembrava-se das vezes que chegava em casa pra dar de cara com Spiffy dormindo no mesmo lugar, quando ainda era uma bola de pelo bem pequena, e seria adorável se não estivesse sempre usando algum tênis de Kyle mastigado como travesseiro.

— Hey, cara...!

Stan se levantou desajeitado, a gatinha ergueu as orelhinhas e virou de bruços, se aconchegando ainda mais aos pelos de Spiffy.

Kyle mostrou tudo o que trouxera e Stan acenou contente, eles se dirigiram para a cozinha enquanto Stan tirava o relógio preto com o cavalo de crina flamejante e a pulseira verde e laranja, o moreno cortou abobrinhas e as dispunha em uma travessa, em seguida ele preparou um suco de gengibre e morango, a aliança de ouro puro chamava a atenção na mão esquerda.

Kyle da mesma forma tirou a pulseira azul e vermelha, a aliança dele brilhou quando lavou e cortou tomates e picou deixando de lado para mais tarde. Em seguida o ruivo serviu o patê para a gatinha, sob as instruções de Stan, misturando um pouco de água morna.

Eles alimentaram a gatinha, Kyle preocupara-se com o fato de que ela comeu toda a quantidade que o marido sugerira. Stan preparou uma caminha para ela com uma caixa de papelão da _Amazon_ — que antes estava cheia de livros de Kyle —, forrada com uma manta, colocaram a caixinha de areia e ração seca em cantos opostos do escritório. Deixaram a porta aberta e Spiffy veio preguiçosamente se deitar no tapete, quando uma nuvem de pelos oscilou acima do Cachorro das Montanhas, Kyle gemeu alto por ter esquecido que era o dia da escovação semanal.

— Vamos ver até amanhã o que acontece. — Stan disse enquanto Kyle se dirigia ao lavabo e passava álcool gel nas mãos. — Agora vem cá... você nem me deu atenção hoje...

Kyle girou os olhos frente ao beicinho do marido, mas puxou-o de qualquer jeito, os braços de Stan automaticamente se enredaram ao pescoço dele, e o ruivo afundou o nariz no pescoço do moreno.

— Desculpe, sei que estive muito envolvido com o último livro... acredita que a Secretaria de Educação apontou várias “incongruências históricas”? — Kyle se afastou reclamando. — Não penso que seja incongruente contar com detalhes sobre a “Trilha de Lágrimas”, se eles querem continuar escondendo esse capítulo sangrento da nossa história, que o façam sem a ajuda dos historiadores da nova geração! Hipócritas!

Stan esperou que Kyle terminasse seu protesto, para então beijá-lo na boca, desde que chegara tivera que se satisfazer com pequenos selinhos, o gosto de Kyle fazia as entranhas de Stan se torcerem e seu estômago afundar, e como sempre, há anos, toda vez que Stan o beijava, era com se uma onda de calor o banhasse...

A boca dele cobriu a do outro, havia um suave gostinho de suco de morango e gengibre, mas a língua de Stan estava ocupada demais tocando cada recando, os lábios de Kyle moldaram-se aos dele de imediato, e Stan ronronou como um gatinho quando as mãos de Kyle desceram para as costas dele, apertando a carne macia do traseiro.

O moreno se agarrou aos cabelos ruivos, era o familiar emaranhado de cachos de seda, um som lamentoso escapou dos lábios do ruivo e Kyle empurrou Stan contra a parede branca, lá fora já escurecera, os vidros da sala mostravam um céu com poucas estrelas. Kyle desviou dos lábios de Stan, os dentes arranhando o pescoço do moreno que rebolou instintivamente, esfregando as virilhas.

— Hum... Kye... assim não...

Kyle sentiu uma onda elétrica percorrendo todo seu corpo, prenúncio do desejo imparável, empurrou a mão dentro da calça de moletom de Stan, sentiu o membro pulsar quando o teve em seus dedos.

— E assim...?

Os dedos do ruivo pressionaram a ponta do membro úmido e Stan sentiu o corpo todo arder, os dedos apertaram os cabelos encaracolados e foi a vez de Kyle gemer e cobrir sua boca outra vez.

Então um som cortou a sala chegando até onde os dois estavam.

_“Woof! Woof!!”_

— Ignore ele. — Stan respondeu assim que ouviu os latidos, sua boca cobriu a mandíbula de Kyle e ele sentiu o marido se arrepiar, espalhando beijos pelos pescoço pálido.

_“Woof! Woof, woof, woof!!”_

Os latidos ficaram mais altos e insistentes, Stan rosnou, seus braços apertaram Kyle mantendo-o preso a si.

— Agora não, Spiffy... por favor... — Kyle murmurou, a mão já sendo puxada de dentro do moletom de Stan, ele olhou por cima dos ombros e o enorme cão branco o observava sentado nas patas traseiras. — Stan...

—Argh! — O moreno encarou o cachorro assim que Kyle saiu da frente dele o libertando da parede. — Droga, cara, eu tava tentando seduzir o Kyle...

Spiffy se levantou agora que tinha a atenção dos dois, latiu mais uma vez e deu um pequeno pulinho caminhando em um trote curto em direção ao escritório de Stan.

— Ótimo! Você nos atrapalhou porque quer atenção! — Kyle gemeu lavando as mãos novamente, ele secou na toalha e seguiu Stan que caminhava derrotado seguindo o cachorro.

Quando os dois chegaram no escritório com Spiffy, o que encontraram os impressionou.

— Awww...

Stan não se conteve e correu na frente, Kyle suspirou, mas seguiu o marido e o cão festeiro.

Os três ficaram parados, Stan se acocorou no chão e estava da altura de Spiffy que se sentara nas patas traseiras e ainda sacudia a cauda, o ruivo atrás deles franziu o cenho para a cena que todos admiravam.

— Okay, estamos observando uma gatinha de dois meses fazendo xixi e enterrando? — Kyle ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Sério vocês dois?

Stan parecia ofendido quando voltou os olhos para o marido.

— Cara, é muito difícil os felinos domésticos imediatamente acharem a caixinha de areia e usarem ela perfeitamente bem! — Stan apontou admirado, a gatinha enterrou sistematicamente o xixi, e então deu um minipulinho e saiu da caixa, parando na frente de Stan e Spiffy. — Você é muito esperta, não é?

Ela desdenhou a atenção de Stan, mas recebeu o carinho na cabecinha, em seguida saiu do contato e andou elegantemente até a caminha improvisada.

Kyle assistia a tudo meio afrontado pela comoção, especialmente porque Spiffy e Stan seguiram-na, o cachorro a cheirou e Stan acarinhou-a novamente.

— Cara, ela é muito esperta!

O moreno disse voltando os olhos azuis para o marido.

— Estou vendo. — Kyle suspirou. — Precisava ser para destruir minhas flores.

O ruivo foi até ela, apenas por curiosidade ergueu os dedos e deixou-os alisar o pelo preto sedoso, interessantemente ela deixou-se ser tocada, sem rosnar ou se arrepiar agora, apenas lançou um olhar preguiçoso e arrogante, em seguida se enrolou e adormeceu.

Kyle recolheu os dedos e quase esqueceu que ela era uma inimiga destruidora de flores.

— O que vai acontecer se não acharmos o dono dela? — Stan perguntou, seus olhos tinham aquele brilho infantil que Kyle amava e odiava ao mesmo tempo. — Quer dizer... até agora ninguém sabe de nada...

Kyle respirou fundo e apertou a ponte do nariz começando a sair do escritório, Stan o seguiu, mas Spiffy deitou-se ao lado da caminha onde a gatinha preta dormia, Stan ainda deu uma última conferida, agora a bichinha estava com a barriga para cima, enrolada e parecendo o logo do Firefox.

— Stan... nós mal damos conta de cuidar o Spiffy... hoje não consegui escovar os pelos dele! — Kyle sentou no sofá, o marido imediatamente caiu ao lado dele. — Estou morrendo e fome também... nem troquei de roupa, to nessa função desde que cheguei...

Stan apanhou a mão de Kyle, era tudo verdade, desde que chegaram em casa, Stan conseguiu trocar de roupas, porque fizera uma correria no andar de cima para limpar a gatinha no banheiro, mas Kyle não parou em casa.

— O jantar está no forno, só não liguei ainda. — O moreno disse. — É só abobrinha recheada com o que sobrou do recheio da torta de ontem... Você quer tomar banho antes de comer?

Stan o beijou ternamente, Kyle o apertou puxando-o para seu colo no sofá, eles trocaram beijos, mas o estômago do ruivo roncou.

— Vamos tomar banho, depois terminamos de fazer aquela salada e então podemos descansar... — Kyle apertou o nariz no pescoço de Stan, aspirando-o profundamente. — Você nem me falou como foi o seu dia...

Kyle se levantou segurando Stan, o moreno se contorceu um pouco sentindo as mãos do ruivo em seu traseiro, pousou os pés no piso, e de mãos dadas subiram a escada.

— Acha que vai ficar tudo bem? — Kyle perguntou enquanto Stan o puxava para o segundo andar, o cantinho embaixo da escada onde ficava a caminha marrom de Spiffy, os potes de água e comida ainda estavam presos à parede, e eram muito maiores agora que o cão crescera como um monstro. — _Ela_ não vai sair de lá e se aventurar pela casa?

Stan sorriu complacente.

— Nah... filhotes novinhos assim dormem cerca de vinte horas por dia, ela esteve tanto tempo acordada... — O moreno empurrou os braços no pescoço do marido. — Spiffy vai dar algum sinal se ela tentar se aventurar.

Kyle atirou um olhar para o cantinho do cachorro, então apertou os olhos.

— Hey, aquele ali é meu tênis novo de corrida? — O ruivo fez menção de correr, mas Stan o segurou pela mão.

— Naquela hora hoje de manhã... falei pra manter os tênis nos pés, lembra... — Stan falou e os olhos brilharam de malícia, Kyle o encarou com impaciência. — Vem, temos tempo de terminar no banheiro o que começamos antes...

Os lábios caíram na boca do ruivo e Kyle gemeu quando Stan quase se jogou nele.

— Vamos subir a escada primeiro. — Kyle respondeu dentro do beijo, mas Stan protestou erguendo a perna, Kyle riu. — Cara, minhas costas não são mais as mesmas... posso levar você por aí, mas subir escadas requer muito mais...

A contragosto, Stan se afastou.

— Você é muito jovem ainda, tem só 30 anos... e eu que vou fazer 31 em algumas semanas? — Stan atirou sarcástico.

Eles foram direto para o banheiro, Stan ainda reclamou de Kyle não ter carregado ele no colo, mas depois finalmente conseguiram jantar. Impressionantemente a gatinha continuou dormindo quando os anfitriões olharam antes de encerrar as atividades no andar de baixo da casa e rumarem para o quarto, lá adormeceram imediatamente.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quando Kyle saiu para correr às 6 da manhã, deixou Stan ainda dormindo na cama e conferiu o escritório, Spiffy manteve-se de guarda da _inimiga_ a noite toda, e a gatinha parecia ter se levantado para comer, pois no potinho de ração havia apenas alguns grãos.

Na volta da corrida matinal, Kyle passou por Scott e Rebecca que levavam a bebezinha deles em uma nova endocrinologista infantil que chegara a South Park, a médica se chamava Sophie Gray, especialista em diabetes, e rapidamente fizera sucesso com Rebecca e Scott que bateram cabeça por dois anos em busca de um bom tratamento para a neném deles.

Kyle perguntara aos dois se sabiam de algo relacionado à gatinha, Rebecca achou graça e disse que “gatos escolhem os donos”, o que obviamente Kyle riu em seu ceticismo.

O máximo que aconteceu ali foi que aquela criatura endiabrada escolheu o posto de inimiga tanto quanto seu arbusto de flores azuis para destruir.

Ainda antes de chegar em casa, Kyle encontrou Kenny e Butters que caminhavam com Mr. Doggy, o labrador caramelo agora já estava com quase 10 anos, mas apresentava a mesma determinação de brincar e quase derrubou Kyle quando o viu.

— Vocês têm uma gatinha agora, Kyle? — Butters perguntou, ajeitando os óculos que ficaram tortos quando puxou a guia de Mr. Doggy com força. — Ken me mostrou a fotinho que o Stan postou, tão fofinha!!

— Ela destruiu minhas flores, eu disse pra vocês que ia descobrir quem estava fazendo aquilo! — Kyle declarou ultrajado. — Estamos tentando achar o dono... uma filhote pequena assim não pode ter saído do nada.

— Claramente veio direto pra casa de vocês! — Kenny o encarou divertido. — Não há gatas pretas com idade para terem ninhadas em South Park, e os gatos machos pretos são castrados! — Kenny falou. — Sei porque ontem eu e o Léo fizemos uma pequena investigação.

Kyle ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— E por quê?

Kenny deu de ombros, rindo um pouco.

— Fiquei curioso... eu mesmo sempre quis um gatinho, mas estou esperando um aparecer na minha porta, dizem que os gatos é que escolhem os donos.

— Besteira! — Kyle falou de imediato. — Ela só escolheu as minhas flores... e o Spiffy.

— O que o Spiffento tem com isso? — Kenny arguiu divertido.

Kyle girou os olhos, o suor da corrida começando a esfriar dentro do abrigo.

— Pare de chamar ele de “Spiffento”. — Kyle atirou com uma carranca. — A gatinha gosta de dormir no pelo dele. Eu não sabia que ele era tão amigável com gatos.

— Oh, isso é tão fofo! — Butters declarou. — Eles já se sentem irmãozinhos!

Kyle fez uma careta.

— Olha, vamos achar o dono, senão... — Ele parou e afundou as sobrancelhas. — Vamos ver.

Kenny deu um passo a frente eliminando todo e qualquer espaço pessoal, seus olhos cerúleos brilharam de malicia.

— Você só não quer mais gente atrapalhando seus momentos de luxúria selvagem, né, ruivo safado?

Kyle empurrou o amigo com olhar de desdém.

— Não enche, Kenny. — Kyle virou o rosto teimoso. — Vou lá, ainda tenho duas aulas para dar hoje à tarde na faculdade.

— Oh... sinto falta de quando você era professor do ensino fundamental, Kyle. — Butters declarou. — Mas você combina bem mais sendo professor de faculdade, sabe?

— E tem bem menos agitação, não é? — Kyle apontou, os tempos de Professor de adolescentes não pareciam tão distantes para sentir falta. — Vejo vocês por aí, caras, preciso ir ou o Stan vai dormir até amanhã!

Quando acenou para os amigos e reiniciou sua corrida, Kyle pensou bastante no que disseram, ele e Stan conversaram na noite passada e o ruivo não era “premonitório”, mas qualquer idiota sabia para _onde_ isso estava indo.

Havia um complô estranho para que um novo membro fizesse parte de sua pequena família, e Kyle não sabia como se sentia sobre isso.

Ao chegar em casa, anormalmente Kyle foi recebido pelo marido só de cueca boxer, o que não era a surpresa, mas sim o fato de que o moreno estava totalmente acordado, preparando café da manhã.

— Hey... tem algum paciente cedo hoje? — Kyle tirou os tênis e os pendurou no alto, fizeram uma sapateira onde Spiffy não era capaz de alcançar (por pouco). — Pensei que você disse que só tinha consultas à tarde, cara.

Stan ergueu os olhos azuis sonolentos, Kyle caminhou ao encontro dele e se contorceu quando o moreno o prendeu em um abraço de urso.

— Jesus, adoro quando você chega todo suado, cara... tão bom...

Kyle se deixou envolver em um beijo, os pés suados contra o piso eram um lembrete que precisava subir a escada e tomar um banho, mas o obstáculo que teria de vencer era bem mais interessante.

_“Woof! Woof!!”_

— Isso de novo, não. — Kyle murmurou, seu corpo já latejava do exercício recente, porém os latidos o desconcentraram. — O que ele quer...?

_“Woof! Woof, woof, woof!!”_

Stan se afastou e jogou um olhar cansado para Spiffy, que entrava na cozinha seguindo a gatinha preta que caminhava como se estivesse desfilando.

— Mas... — Stan se afastou de Kyle, apanhando a gatinha no colo, ela miou e Kyle se aproximou a encarando, os dois trocaram um olhar enquanto ela estava segura nas mãos de Stan. — Ela veio ver você.

— Veio nada! — Kyle atirou de imediato. — Ela nem gosta de mim!

E como resposta a gatinha miou, não era um miado furioso, ela parecia muito mais calma que no dia anterior, mas ao mesmo tempo quando Stan a soltou, ela também era muito mais arrogante.

— Eu não quis dizer antes, Kyle... mas sabe, existe uma crença popular...

— Que gatos escolhem o dono? — Kyle encarou o marido com a sobrancelha arqueada. — Já ouvi essa bobagem.

— E foi você quem achou ela... e era nas suas flores que ela estava... — Stan enumerou largando a gatinha que subiu na cadeira desajeitadamente. — E você é o único que ela veio averiguar, porque estou aqui preparando o café a horas e ela não se importou em vir.

_“Woof!”_

Spiffy sacudiu a cauda concordando, Stan cruzou os braços cheio de si, o peito exposto era uma distração, mas Kyle franziu o cenho, ele e a gatinha se encaravam, definitivamente havia um complô ali.

— Ela deve ter um dono, filhotes se perdem, lembra daquela vez com o cachorro do Pete? — O ruivo arguiu.

— Cachorros são diferentes, especialmente filhotes. — Stan se virou. — Gatos tem instinto curioso e aventureiro, mas são mais espertos para fugir e para encontrar o caminho de volta para casa.

— Podemos deixar ela lá fora e esperar que volte de onde veio...

Kyle falou e Stan empurrou um copo de água fresca para o marido.

— Ela não quis sair ainda, não acho que ela queira voltar para algum lugar.

Kyle tomou a água e voltou-se para Stan.

— Está me dizendo que ela brotou aqui? Como uma muda nova de abeto na primavera? — Kyle respondeu, tanto a gatinha quanto Spiffy estavam adormecidos, um na cadeira (de Kyle) e o outro no chão da cozinha. — Isso não faz nenhum maldito sentido.

— Nem tudo faz sentido. — Stan respondeu puxando o outro pela mão. — Vamos tomar banho, vou ver se descubro algo, mas Kyle... South Park é uma cidade pequena, só tem uma clínica veterinária, que por acaso é minha... acho que eu saberia se existisse alguma possibilidade dessa gatinha ter uma casa.

— O que quer dizer? — Kyle deixou os braços caírem rente ao corpo quando se sentiu sendo puxado.

— Estou apelando para a sua racionalidade, meu amor... — Stan ronronou antes de beijar Kyle ao pé da escada. — Agora, banho, antes que você fique doente com o suor gelando dentro dessas roupas.

— Tem um complô aqui, não tem?

O ruivo murmurou, recebendo apenas um sorriso torto do marido.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naquela tarde, Stan entrou em contato com todos que sabia terem gatinhas em idade e capacidade reprodutiva, chegou a falar com Annie, mas a gata dela era branca como a neve e estava bem velhinha.

— Você não conhece alguém que possa ter algum felino preto? — Stan conversou ao telefone, Annie hoje geria com o marido Francis uma grande confeitaria no shopping da cidade. — Claro, estou também entrando em contato com aqueles que sei que as gatinhas tiveram ninhadas.

— _Você tentou o Tweek?_ — Annie respondeu depois de pensar. — _Ouvi do Francis que o Tweek queria um gatinho para o filhinho da Bebe e do Clyde..._

— Sim, sei sobre isso, orientei o Tweek a ir no abrigo de Denver, aqui não temos filhotes de gatos há muito tempo. — Stan respondeu apertando a ponte do nariz. — Vou falar com a Ruby Tucker, talvez ela saiba alguma coisa.

Ele desligou e foi para o próximo nome da lista, já havia riscado todos eles, mas, sem surpresa, não descobriu nada. Ruby apenas reproduzira o que ele já sabia.

Ao final do dia, Stan foi para casa, antes passou no supermercado para comprar algo para o jantar, enquanto escolhia entre as batatas e as cenouras, alguém pairou ao lado dele, dedos longos apanharam a menor cenoura ao alcance.

— Encontrou a mãe da gatinha? — Uma voz arrastada foi ouvida e Stan atirou os olhos por cima do ombro, dando de cara com uma expressão vazia o observando. — Fiquei sabendo que você ligou para a minha irmã e para o Tweek.

Craig Tucker-Tweak o encarou friamente por baixo dos cílios.

— Não encontrei nada. — Stan encolheu os ombros, apanhando batatas, acabara de decidir que ia pedir para Kyle fazer um daqueles purês bem cremosos. — Obrigado pela ajuda cara, Ruby me disse que você colocou a foto naquele grupo de amantes de gatos, valeu.

— É, tive que me envolver com pessoas que gostam e aprender sobre essas criaturas da família _felidae_ , o filho do Clyde é encantado com gatos... — Craig falou sem emoção do afilhado de três anos, um fofo menino com cabelos castanhos encaracolados e energia infinita. — Totalmente diferente da irmã que ama porquinhos da índia.

Stan riu, porque sabia que Craig amava o filho de Clyde e Bebe, eles tiveram gêmeos, e não surpreenderam ninguém quanto a beleza das crianças, apenas do gosto duvidoso que o menino apresentava desde cedo — era desesperadamente agarrado a Craig —, e a briga entre Craig e Token era infinita, o negro acusava o outro de querer roubar sua afilhada (também), enquanto Jimmy se divertia rindo da briga dos dois.

Quando Craig se afastou, Stan ficou com a grave impressão de que o destino da gatinha estava decidido.

Uma semana se passou e cada vez menos Stan tinha esperança de encontrar a origem da gatinha, em contrapartida assistia Kyle diariamente assumindo responsabilidades, como trocar a água e alimentar a gatinha, e no final do sétimo dia o veterinário administrou um _check up_ completo.

Kyle a levara até a clínica, era uma sexta-feira e Stan notava que o ruivo estava bem perto de desistir da busca e aceitar que a gata nunca esteve perdida.

Uma semana inteira lidando com a pequena gatinha, e as defesas de Kyle estavam caindo sem ele notar, mas Stan estava vendo e analisando isso em silêncio.

— Spiffy ficou latindo igual idiota. — O ruivo segurou a gatinha enquanto Stan coletava o sangue dela. — O que ele acha que eu ia fazer? Jogar ela na Lagoa Stark?

Stan soltou a gatinha e Kyle a apanhou de volta ao colo, com os dias se passando o ruivo acabou acostumando a cuidar dela, já havia cortado as unhas (comprou até um cortador especial, já que o de Spiffy era enorme para aquelas garras de urso), limpava a caixinha de areia, e não satisfeito a instalou de forma inusitada em um armário na área de serviço.

— Precisamos dar um nome pra ela, Kyle, não posso colocar nas ampolas “gatinha”. — Stan disse o observando.

Kyle alisava os pelos escuros, e de repente a “gatinha” engasgou e cuspiu algo, o ruivo pegou com a ponta do dedo o que quer que fosse — rápido o bastante para evitar que ela comesse de volta — totalmente esquecido que tinha nojo da baba dos animais — vivia fazendo fiasco sobre as lambidas de Spiffy — e então Stan segurou a gatinha enquanto eles uniram as cabeças, encarando a ponta do dedo de Kyle.

— Um dente...? — Kyle enrijeceu, os olhos verdes correram para Stan. — Por que ela está perdendo dente?

O moreno sorriu, achando totalmente adorável seu marido estar preocupado assim, exatamente como um “pai de pet”.

Quem diria.

— Gatos perdem a primeira dentição. — Stan falou abrindo a boquinha da gata que se contorceu, ele a acariciou quando terminou a investigação. — Geralmente engolem e sai nas fezes.

— Ela vai ficar bem? — Kyle questionou, seus olhos verdes pousaram na gatinha e Stan simplesmente sentiu o coração acelerar, era aquele olhar raro de Kyle, um olhar de preocupação e zelo. — Será que ela está comendo bem?

Stan o puxou plantando os lábios nos do marido, Kyle se desequilibrou pego de surpresa, mas correspondeu ao beijo, Stan ainda segurava a gatinha em seus braços, totalmente esquecido que era o Veterinário Responsável pelo bem-estar do animal e seus proprietários.

A gatinha miou e se retorceu tentando sair das mãos do moreno quando Kyle o apertou.

_Mas quem era dono de quem aqui?_

— O que foi isso...? — Kyle murmurou ainda tonto do assalto aos seus lábios quando Stan empurrou a gatinha para ele e tirava o jaleco. — Não que eu esteja reclamando...

— Entenda como um adiantamento de mais tarde. — O moreno sorriu. — O que coloco na ampola? Pensou em algo?

— Cara... ela nem é nossa...

Stan sorriu observando quando Kyle sentou acomodando a gatinha preta em seu colo, imediatamente ela começou a afofar as pernas dele, deu um meio giro e deitou, inconscientemente Kyle ficou muito parado, para não a incomodar.

Geralmente Kyle era aquele que tomava as decisões, e Stan detestava a pressão, ele simplesmente seguia o que o ruivo decidia, mas havia poucas vezes, muito raras mesmo, que Stan precisava ajudar Kyle a entender o que sentia.

— Kye... nós não achamos um dono. — Stan disse calmamente. — Ela já tem uma vida na nossa casa. De alguma forma ela sabia disso quando apareceu lá... sabia que acolheríamos ela.

— Ela só sabia destruir minhas flores! — Kyle disse teimosamente, mas não havia nem rastro do rancor de uma semana atrás.

Ao contrário, Stan desviou os olhos e assistiu Kyle acariciando o pelo negro brilhante, a neve voltara a cair com força porque já estavam entrando em outubro e o ruivo quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando chegou em casa dois dias atrás e descobriu que a gatinha achou uma forma de sair pela portinha que Spiffy usava.

Kyle ligou para Stan e questionou sobre sintomas de hipotermia em gatos, porque a gatinha ainda dormia em seus braços, quando encontrou os dois animais estavam dormindo na neve, e Kyle esqueceu totalmente que o Cachorro das Montanhas era uma bola de calor, e que o que restou de suas flores azuis estavam destruídas novamente, depois de um novo ataque.

— Vou fazer os documentos dela, Kye. Sou o Veterinário Responsável, não posso deixar um animal sem carteira de vacinas e identificação. — Stan assumiu sua faceta “médico veterinário comprometido com o trabalho” e sorriu internamente quando Kyle ergueu os olhos para ele. — Se não quer ela, vamos deixar hoje mesmo no abrigo.

— NÃO! — Kyle disse muito alto, a gatinha ergueu a cabecinha e o encarou arrogantemente. — Quer dizer... eu... não queria ter mais ninguém dependendo de mim...

Eles já tinham tido essa discussão outra noite quando Stan abordou o assunto, Kyle simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, estava em um impasse emocional.

Stan preencheu a ficha no computador, alguém veio até o consultório para apanhar as amostras de sangue, e o moreno observou Kyle com a etiqueta em branco na mão.

— Poshy... — Kyle disse alisando os pelos escuros, a gatinha miou. — Acho que combina com ela.

Sorrindo Stan adicionou o nome nos campos do formulário e escreveu na etiqueta que colou na ampola.

Quando chegaram em casa, Spiffy fez uma grande festa, ele cheirou a coleira de identificação recém comprada na petshop, porque era algo novo no pescocinho da gatinha, _Poshy_ , e Stan como prometido, colocou a pequena felina no cantinho — que inconscientemente Kyle já havia designado para ela — na sala de estar, e deixou-a aos cuidados de Spiffy, arrastando Kyle para o quarto.

Durante a madrugada daquele dia, Kyle acordou com o som de latidos na porta, dificilmente Spiffy subia as escadas à noite, então quando o ruivo se moveu, Stan acordou meio preocupado.

A preocupação morreu quando Kyle abriu a porta, porque Poshy entrou arrogantemente, desfilando através do quarto do casal, e mesmo tão pequena tinha uma absurda impulsão nas pernas, pulou na cama, cheirou Stan, e afofou o lado que ainda estava quente do ruivo.

Spiffy latiu e deu as costas, sumindo no corredor, provavelmente ele quem escoltou Poshy escada acima.

— Viu? — Kyle apontou para a pequena bola de pelos negros enroladinha no seu lado da cama. — Era isso que eu queria evitar. Spiffy nunca fez isso!

— Spffy foi treinado... — Stan suspirou, sua mão voou para acariciar Poshy que já dormia, a voz do moreno soou enrolada de sono, o corpo ainda exausto das peripécias de horas atrás. — Vamos dormir... amanhã começamos a treinar ela.

— Você sabe que isso não vai funcionar. — Kyle resmungou desligando a luz, Stan se aconchegou em seu peito, o moreno se apertou rente ao marido, o traseiro provocantemente tocando Kyle exatamente como ele gostava. — Droga, Stan...

Os olhos de Kyle caíram em um porta-retratos ao lado da cama onde ficava a foto roubada que Kenny dava o nome de “Love Style” era nada mais do que Stan e Kyle no auge dos seus 17~18 anos, uma vida atrás, os narizes colados e um sorriso surgindo, parecia o prenúncio de um beijo, era inocente , doce e ao mesmo tempo muito íntimo para se ter na sala, por isso ficava no quarto deles.

Stan virou o rosto exigindo um beijo que Kyle deu, quando o marido o apertou, o moreno finalmente adormeceu novamente, satisfeito por ter ajudado Kyle a encontrar sua resposta.

Foi assim que a inimiga destruidora de flores se transformou em _Poshy_ , a gatinha arrogante de pelos negros e olhos cor de cobre, que se tornou parte da vida na casa dos Marsh-Broflovski, mesmo que alguns deles não admitissem que caíram de amor por ela à primeira vista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeeee!!!
> 
> Curiosidades:
> 
> “Poshy” significa elegante, sofisticado, chique, esnobe.
> 
> O curioso caso de não ter gatos pretos em South Park se dá pela campanha de conscientização da castração, certamente Stan trabalhou arduamente com isso depois de se transferir do Hospital Veterinário de Denver — e se situar definitivamente em South Park, quando casou —, por isso ele tem um tipo de controle de informações sobre os seus pacientes.
> 
> O nome das flores do Kyle é “Bela Emília”, mas na minha família chamávamos de “Jasmim azul”, ou “florzinha azul” (=eu chamava)!
> 
> Essa fic esteve por um tempo dentro de mim, e só descobri o quanto eu queria contar ela depois que recebi o prompt do dia livre... amo pensar no que esses caras passam no dia a dia deles nessa casinha do campo com esse cachorro gigante e arteiro, estranhamente amigável com gatos... rs...
> 
> Claro que aconteceu algo assim na minha vida e agora dois intrusos moram na minha casa... a fic imita a vida, e a vida imita a fic, sabem como é...
> 
> Não tenho muito o que dizer, mas quem quiser ler a fic original, só clicar ~> **Sei que você está em algum lugar**
> 
> QUEM LEU DEIXE UM COMENTÁRIO!!
> 
> Mil Bjs, amanhã vai ser um dia divertido!  
> Vivi


	5. Controverso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Style Week]  
> Dia 5 ~> Fanfics
> 
> Kyle era inteligente, mas frágil e pequeno, e estava apaixonado por seu Super Melhor Amigo, que era hétero e tinha uma namorada. Stan em contrapartida ostentava um status de Quarterback estrela, que não podia manter quando estava com Kyle, pois, na verdade, secretamente ele era alcoólatra e — talvez — gay.  
> Mas tudo ficaria bem no fim, porque era só mais uma fic Style.
> 
> *Beta Reader: [ **@Twecker** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker/profile)*
> 
> **Os personagens desta fanfic são totalmente criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por Clot’s Queen, as situações são péssimas imitações do fandom, a controvérsia é questionável, o enredo também, o sarcasmo está escorrendo, e esta fic DEFINITIVAMENTE não deve ser lida por NINGUÉM!!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee!!!
> 
> Nesse quinto dia era o dia de “Fanfics” e eu não podia deixar isso passar em branco... hehehe
> 
> Avisos importantes:  
> → PRIMEIRAMENTE ESSA FIC NÃO TEM INTENÇÃO DE OFENDER, DEPRECIAR, NEM CRITICAR CARACTERIZAÇÕES E/OU INTERAÇÕES;  
> → TUDO O QUE ESTÁ ESCRITO AQUI SÃO PARÓDIAS PURAMENTE SATÍRICAS E NÃO DEVEM SER REPRODUZIDAS NEM LEVADAS A SÉRIO;
> 
> Dito isso, essa fic é inspirada e ocorre depois dos acontecimentos de Upside Down!  
> [ **@Twecker** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker/profile) me ajudou como Beta Reader, e deu aval total para uma sequel da fic que escrevemos juntas, porém, ela é a alma cômica das nossas obras em collab, e essa fic não é nada divertida como qualquer outra que tenhamos produzido juntas, mas ainda assim me diverti com as controvérsias!
> 
> Mais explicações nas Notas Finais!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Como naquela música da Taylor Swift

Era só mais um dia na cidadezinha das Montanhas, era sábado e não havia aula, portanto ele brincou com o celular, enviando mensagens aos seus amigos, um desses foi ignorado, mas ninguém se importava, porque um dia de folga era bom o bastante para apenas relaxar sem stress e preocupações.

Uma nova mensagem brilhou na tela e intrigado, ele a respondeu, empurrou o aparelho no bolso e desceu as escadas.

_Kyle Broflovski, aos seus dezessete anos, se encontrava no pior momento de sua vida._

_Era difícil ser como ele, pequeno, fraco, sempre doente, gay, sofrendo bullying por ser muito inteligente, e ainda por cima era apaixonado por seu super melhor amigo, que nunca olharia para ele, pois apenas tinha olhos para sua namorada de infância, da qual Kyle julgava ter uma moral duvidosa._

“Aquela vaca que não dá valor ao meu Stan...” _— Ele pensava, enquanto estava deitado no escuro de seu quarto._ “Queria tanto que ele ficasse comigo, como naquela música da Taylor Swift.”

_O ruivo continuou aprofundado em seus pensamentos, ao invés de dormir. No dia seguinte seria domingo, então, não teria aula ou estudo para a faculdade que ele queria entrar, poderia ficar em casa se empanturrando de sorvete dentro de uma camiseta grande demais para seu corpo pálido e feio, mas pelo menos a camiseta pertencia a Stan e tinha o cheiro dele._

_Era o pior momento da vida de Kyle, porque ele estava apaixonado e sem salvação._

_Na segunda-feira, Kyle ficou postado na frente da garagem de sua casa, esperando sua carona, que era sempre tão pontual quanto sua dor toda vez que via os cabelos lisos e escuros, os olhos azuis brilhantes ofuscavam os pensamentos de Kyle, porque detestava amá-lo._

_De fato, amar Stan era algo que o incomodava, vê-lo todos os dias e não poder tocá-lo..._

_— Hey, baixinho, vai entrar ou não? — O sorriso de Stan era de rasgar o coração quando enfiou a cabeça para fora do carro pela janela. — Vamos, lá, cara, ainda preciso pegar o Kenny e a Wendy._

_— Tá, tá. — Kyle gemeu marchando para o carro, assim que entrou a mão grande de Stan voou para seus cabelos. — Não bagunça essa merda, cara._

_— Awww, mas você é tão fofo mal-humoradinho pela manhã — Stan apertou a bochecha quente de Kyle —, parece um pinscher._

_Quando Stan voltou os olhos para a estrada, Kyle amargou a ausência do seu toque, as mãos bonitas estavam firmes no volante e o ruivo queria que elas voltassem ao seu corpo, nem que fosse apenas para maltratá-lo._

_Vindo de Stan, qualquer atenção era válida e Kyle se odiava por sentir assim._

— Ah, não!!!! — Uma voz irritada surgiu por cima da cabeça de Stan e ele quase derrubou o notebook no chão. —Por que você está lendo essa merda? Por Abraão, Stan, sério?

O moreno fechou notebook em um baque e encarou seu amigo que apareceu fumegando de raiva. Ele chamara Kyle para vir a sua casa, mas não esperava que o melhor amigo viesse tão rápido, mesmo que morasse literalmente lado a lado.

— Olha, eu fiquei curioso! — Ele ergueu as duas mãos. — É muito estranho esse negócio!

Stan falou em defesa apontando para o notebook fechado, Kyle o encarava com olhos verdes brilhando em fúria.

— Sério, Stan, to falando muito sério. — O ruivo avisou perigosamente baixo. — Você vai ter um câncer no cérebro lendo essas merdas. Isso nem ao menos se parece conosco, nem se fôssemos — Kyle ergueu os dedos fazendo aspas com desdém — _secretamente apaixonados um pelo outro_.

Stan passou as mãos nos cabelos, como explicaria que essa era a parte mais estranhamente atraente?

— Olha só, eu sei, tá legal? — O moreno falou em sua defesa, o notebook descartado ao lado da cama e Kyle o encarando como se estivesse profundamente decepcionado. — Eu só acho engraçado!

— ENGRAÇADO?! — Kyle gritou. — O que é engraçado em uma caracterização que me desmoraliza e me difama?

— É tipo... eu não sei, é tão estranho e engraçado porque não é você, e as pessoas amam!

Kyle tinha uma carranca, as sobrancelhas totalmente franzidas, os lábios apertados e os punhos fechados, tudo na linguagem corporal dele era um aviso para Stan.

— Quer dizer que eu deveria ser menos “eu”? — Kyle perguntou preocupantemente perto. — Eu deveria me odiar e ficar por aí me lamentando? Ou eu deveria ficar corado e desesperado por atenção?

Os olhos dele alinharam-se aos de Stan, a ira já tomando conta.

— É controverso... — Stan olhou outra vez para a tela do notebook na cama.

— Por que acha que as pessoas gostam dessa... dessa merda? — Kyle ainda perguntou antes de desviar os olhos e passar a mãos nos cachos.

— Acho que é por causa do contraste. — Stan respondeu encolhendo os ombros. — Eles gostam que você seja pequeno e frágil, para que eu seja forte e grande que vai proteger você!

Kyle girou os olhos, sua ira chegando ao nível da frieza.

— Claro que eu preciso de proteção. — Kyle respondeu sarcástico. — Não bastava ser todo esquisito e me odiar, também não posso me cuidar sozinho.

— Kyle, não sei explicar, eu leio, mas não é porque concordo, é como quando você gosta de um vilão, você não concorda com o que ele faz, só gosta de como ele é construído.

— Mas isso nem mesmo é bem construído! — Kyle apontou. — É a mesma maldita fórmula! Copiada e colada e eles escolhem um caminho que vai ser um de nós sendo um namorado nocivo, em um relacionamento doente!

Stan ia dizer alguma coisa, mas sua mãe o chamou, ele voltou os olhos azuis para Kyle.

— Sério, cara, é estranho, e eu meio que leio porque gostaria de entender o que tem de bom.

— E você entende?

Stan encolheu os ombros saindo pela porta, e enquanto ele foi atender sua mãe, Kyle respirou fundo, ele sentou na cama, puxou o notebook do melhor amigo, digitou a senha de acesso e deparou-se com a tela que Stan lia antes.

— Engraçado... eu leria só pra ficar revoltado. — O ruivo falou correndo os olhos pela tela.

_Stan se arrastou para o banheiro, o gosto amargo do álcool ainda em sua boca, vomitara algumas vezes à noite, não lembrava bem o que tomara, mas as garrafas de Jack Daniels continuavam espalhadas no quarto e isso poderia ser um sinal._

_O domingo fora marcado por um encontro malsucedido com Wendy, que gritara exigindo sua atenção enquanto ele olhava para o celular esperando uma mensagem de Kyle, e quando finalmente tentou entrar em contato com o ruivo, percebeu que seu celular estava sem bateria._

_Dezoito anos recém-completos, e Stan vivia um dos piores momentos de sua vida._

_Não era fácil ser o atleta mais aclamado da escola, o Quarterback estrela, o mais talentoso desde John Elway, tão promissor quanto Tom Brady fora um dia, seu rosto bonito e cabelos lisos atraíam todas as meninas da escola, seu corpo era musculoso dos treinos incansáveis, mas ele detestava tudo..._

_Porque estava apaixonado por seu super melhor amigo..._

_Kyle, que só tinha olhos para seus livros e fórmulas matemáticas, preocupado demais em ser o aluno perfeito, sem tempo para as festas e baladas que Stan sempre tentava arrastá-lo... Kyle que era bom demais para Stan, o atleta talentoso, que na verdade era secretamente alcoólatra e — talvez — gay._

_Não ajudava que Stan tinha uma namorada, o relacionamento estava deteriorado, mas precisava manter a pose de hétero, já que suas chances de um dia ter Kyle era tão boas quanto nada._

_Ele tomou um banho para disfarçar o cheiro de álcool, vestiu uma camiseta e a jaqueta do time de Futebol Americano, penteou os cabelos, passou um perfume que ganhara de Kyle em seu aniversário, e apanhou as chaves do carro._

_O dia mal começara e já recebia mensagens de Wendy reclamando de seu atraso, na última a morena reclamava que o frio estragaria seus cabelos se tivesse que esperar muito._

_No carro, Stan enfiou o celular no bolso e dirigiu para a casa de Kyle, quando viu o ruivo seu coração disparou, Kyle entrou no carro e o dia de Stan pareceu melhorar consideravelmente._

_Ele bagunçou os cabelos ruivos, só para poder colocar suas mãos nele, porque Kyle pertencia a ele, como naquela música da Taylor Swift._

_E Stan sabia que Kyle não teria reclamado, mas Stan adoraria vê-lo gritando, porque estava inteiramente apaixonado, a os gritos de Kyle teriam outro significado, porque era Kyle._

— Viu? — Uma voz irônica surgiu acima de Kyle, ele ergueu os olhos para encontrar seu melhor amigo com uma sobrancelha arqueada. — É estranhamente interessante.

— É meio revoltante! Esse final me deixou desconfortável. — Kyle falou. — Não posso acreditar que gostam de ler fanfics onde você é um “atleta alcoólatra”, isso nem mesmo faz sentido!

— Eu sei, me tirariam do time no primeiro deslize. — Stan pontuou atirando-se na cama. — Quer ler o resto? Aposto que agora vem a parte da angústia gay, homofobia internalizada e a Wendy vai ser uma vadia, eles brigam e o Kyle busca consolo nos braços do Kenny.

Kyle afundou as sobrancelhas, o rosto contorcido em desgosto.

— Sim! Essa é a melhor parte! — Uma voz alegre surgiu na porta. — E aí, caras? Stan tá lendo essas merdas de novo? Sério, você não voltou bem daquele lugar! O Universo Alternativo fodido fodeu com a sua cabeça, cara.

Kenny havia chegado sem que eles tivessem notado, mas agora que estava aqui, sua presença fazia os dois rirem.

— Cara, é EN-GRA-ÇA-DO! — Stan se defendeu, mas ria.

Kenny e Kyle trocaram um olhar, o loiro deitou aos pés da cama.

— Verdade seja dita a parte que eu sou um taradão é mesmo engraçada. — Kenny disse cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça e encarando o teto do quarto de Stan. — Às vezes eu só penso com meu pau, como se as pessoas fossem pedaços de carne.

— Sim!! — Stan ficou feliz por Kenny pegar o espírito. — E não é como se você fosse um puritano, mas puta merda, eles exageram.

— Exageram pra caralho! — Kenny encarou o teto. — Eu nunca usei drogas pesadas, nunca trairia um dos meus amigos. E jamais faria algo que magoasse um de vocês... sabe, eu amo vocês, caras.

Stan sorriu, e Kyle o encarava com a sobrancelha erguida.

— Então, vamos esclarecer isso. — O ruivo declarou. — Kenny é excitável como qualquer adolescente, ele só não sairia por aí como se não tivesse capacidade de controlar seus impulsos.

— Exatamente! — Stan concordou. — E é engraçado, porque algumas pessoas até esquecem que nós somos todos amigos...

— É controverso. — Kyle voltou a dizer. — E meio revoltante.

— Stan, as pessoas que criam essas histórias esquecem que vocês são amigos. — Kenny apontou. — Elas desvalidam pra caralho a amizade de vocês, distorcem alguns acontecimentos, interpretam algumas coisas com muita passionalidade, para apoiar que muitas vezes eu seja o salvador do Kyle, a Wendy seja uma puta... o Cartman um cara magro que se pega com...

— Você apoiaria o Kyle, mas teria outras formas de fazer isso, Kenny, sei disso, confio em você. — Stan disse interrompendo, antes que começassem a falar das famigeradas festas na casa do Token.

Kyle olhou entre um e outro.

— Por que vocês estão falando como se algo assim pudesse mesmo acontecer?

— Estamos tentando aplicar as circunstâncias para nossa vida real. — Stan declarou, agora se sentindo mais confiante.

— As pessoas gostam disso porque não conhecem algo “real”, é sempre esse conteúdo, elas passam a achar que é o certo, que é o esperado.

Kenny olhou para Kyle, e Stan voltou a falar.

— Então, às vezes precisamos ir até o fim para entender o que elas pensam. — Stan declarou. — Tentar entender de onde veio, é controverso mesmo.

Kyle respirou fundo.

— Certo, me dá essa porra aqui, vamos ver. — O ruivo falou. — Pelo menos eu posso me revoltar à vontade, o dia estava tão calmo hoje.

_Stan parou o carro e Kyle saiu para a entrada de Wendy, o moreno sempre tinha esperança dela não aparecer, por isso insistia que Kyle sentasse no banco do passageiro, agora, do banco de trás o ruivo assistia quando Wendy se agarrava aos cabelos de Stan, em um beijo que que fez o ruivo virar o rosto._

_Stan lançou um olhar por cima do ombro da namorada e viu o semblante entristecido de seu super melhor amigo, ele se afastou com gentileza, mas Wendy o puxou de volta, nenhum deles viu, mas ela tinha um meio-sorriso quando se afastou em definitivo da boca do namorado._

_Stan deu a partida e dirigiu por mais uma quadra, ele avistou o ponto laranja mais à frente._

_— Então, Kyle, como está o discurso de orador? — Ela perguntou com menosprezo. — Espero que faça um muito bom, porque só não serei a oradora por estar ocupada demais com a organização, sabe como é... sou tão popular._

_Kyle sentiu-se morto por dentro quando desviou os olhos da morena e focou na nuca exposta de Stan, e o ruivo teria falado alguma coisa, mas assim que Stan parou, Kenny entrou ao seu lado o empurrando, o ruivo atirou os olhos para a janela, o corpo quente de Kenny rente ao dele deixava claro que ainda estava vivo._

_Stan assistiu Kenny entrando em seu carro, o cheiro masculino de nicotina e desodorante do loiro incomodava Stan, especialmente porque Kenny automaticamente se acomodou ao lado de Kyle piscando para o ruivo._

_Pelo espelho era possível ver quando Kenny empurrou o nariz no pescoço de Kyle, e o menor se contorceu, os olhos verdes e azuis se encontraram no reflexo, e Stan desviou, eles seguiram para a escola em silêncio, mas Stan estava furioso por dentro._

_Quando chegaram ao estacionamento, Stan esperou que todos saíssem, para que pudesse puxar um cantil, de onde bebeu um bom gole de qualquer coisa alcoólica que nem sentiu o gosto, mas a ardência na garganta era bem-vinda quando pousou os olhos em Kenny que tentava abraçar Kyle._

_O ruivo empurrou o loiro e eles trocaram algumas palavras, Kyle olhou para o carro rapidamente, e Stan limpou a boca com a manga da jaqueta, Kenny fez uma expressão sombria, acenou com a cabeça, e se afastou._

— Essa parte eu meio que gosto. — Stan disse de repente. — Mostra que o Kyle prioriza o Stan.

— Seria boa se não estivesse fazendo você ser um alcoólatra possessivo, e se não precisasse fazer do Kenny um cuzão que não se importa.

— A conversa nem foi mostrada, mas já vi disso o bastante para saber que o Kenny convidou o Kyle pro cafofo dele — Kenny brincou com um fiapo da blusa de lã falando de uma pessoa com a qual compartilhava o nome —, e ele deve ter dito que ia cuidar do “ruivinho” já que o atleta não faz isso.

— SIM! — Stan respondeu contundente. — Em várias histórias é exatamente desse jeito!

Kyle aprofundou as sobrancelhas.

— Certo, é sempre do mesmo jeito, e vocês dois já mostraram que sabem tudo sobre o assunto, então, aqui está a minha pergunta: Por que continuam lendo? Eu não entendo!

— Bem...

Stan começou a ler, por absurda curiosidade, desde que voltaram do Universo Alternativo, ele queria saber mais sobre esse estranho fenômeno, começou com as fanfics Creek, mas não resistiu em ler versões dele mesmo e seu super melhor amigo.

— Bem...?

Kyle o observava, Kenny puxou o notebook e digitava algo no navegador, Stan voltou a encarar Kyle, reorganizando seus pensamentos.

— Acho que me sinto afrontado. — Stan definiu pensativo. — No início era curiosidade, mas agora eu leio pra me sentir revoltado!

— É controverso. — Kenny apontou. — Mas, entendo o que o Stan tá dizendo.

Kyle desviou os olhos para o monitor, Kenny estava procurando algo no youtube, o ruivo agora entendia um pouco Stan, muitas vezes também se revoltara com algo e foi a fundo pesquisar para entender como as pessoas chegavam em algum lugar.

— Então... Às vezes você procura explicação, e outras é só pra ficar indignado... — Kyle ponderou. — Faz um pouco de sentido agora que você disse...

Kyle passara pela experiência do Universo Alternativo e saíra praticamente incólume, ele parecia imune às situações oferecidas naquele mundo e também nas fanfics que se popularizaram ultimamente, na escola, com pessoas reais... seria estranho se “shippar” pessoas reais já não fosse algo antigo.

— Tem dias que eu abro pra ler com esperanças que alguém escreva alguma coisa diferente, algo mais... real... — Stan declarou. — Mas parece que se não for assim, não é bom... ninguém lê, ninguém comenta.

Kyle acenou com a cabeça, ele ainda não podia concordar com aquele tipo de passatempo, lembrava muito a coisa sobre o _chipotle_ : As pessoas comiam, mesmo que fizesse terrivelmente mal a elas, depois ficavam indignadas a respeito, e voltavam a comer.

Controverso, no mínimo.

— Caras. — Kenny chamou tirando-os de seu debate. — Achei um vídeo com a música favorita da galera que gosta dessa caralha.

Kyle e Stan se entreolharam e depois focaram na tela que Kenny apontava.

— Ah, eu já vi isso. — Stan declarou divertido. — É tipo, um “amv”.

— Isso não é algo sobre animes? — Kyle ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas ele e Stan voltaram a encarar a tela onde Kenny dava o play e uma música começava a tocar.

— Deveria ser, mas dão esse nome para qualquer fan-made ou “vídeo animado”. — Kenny respondeu como se fosse muito acostumado a isso. — Eles usam artes ou imagens em geral de vocês em uma montagem, com uma música dando um contexto e jogam um pouco de angústia... e o resultado é mais ou menos isso.

O vídeo fan-made começou a rodar, e Kyle não entendia com os outros dois conseguiam ficar tão concentrados assistindo várias imagens dele e de Stan em situações constrangedoras.

— Essa é a tal da música da Taylor Swift que está em cada fic. — Stan apontou, ele tinha o rosto corado e isso aliviou Kyle um pouco. — Admito que me sinto meio triste assistindo isso.

— E não é essa a ideia? — Kenny questionou. — A angústia filha da puta pra quebrar o coração e depois tentar colar os caquinhos?

— É cara, parece que é sim. — Stan suspirou.

Kyle se levantou da cama e apanhou a jaqueta que deixara na cadeira.

— Bem, preciso ir, já tive bastante emoção por hoje. — Ele observou Kenny que flertava com outros vídeos no notebook de Stan. — Sabe, Stan, eu aprendi algo hoje...

— Sério? — O moreno perguntou animado.

— Sim, aprendi que não tem como lutar contra isso. — Kyle falou ajustando a ushanka. — Quer dizer... a gente tentou, naquela Realidade Alternativa... mas não podemos consertar tudo, certo?

O ruivo encolheu o ombro.

— Aquilo foi duro.

Kenny disse e todos concordaram, Kyle foi embora e Kenny foi logo depois, Stan se viu sozinho, a visita dos amigos de repente foi mais rápida do que ele esperava, mas a assim que os dois saíram, Stan ficou com uma ideia na cabeça que não parava de perfurar sua mente.

Ele abriu um editor de texto, e começou a digitar.

Afinal, alguém precisava fazer alguma coisa...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Há algumas casas de distância, um garoto de cabelos castanhos encarou a tela do computador por cima do ombro de seu amigo.

— Butters, eu quero a capa bem aesthetic... com garrafas no chão, um beijo no escuro, assim, meio sujo, meio secreto, mas só as silhuetas... — Cartman caminhou em círculos no quarto, em seguida puxou o caderno e deitou na cama. — Umas coisas de judeu, livros e coisas de gente nerd... e um capacete de futebol...

— Sim, senhor! — Butters disse animadamente quando entrou em um site e já digitava na busca, ele já tinha uma pasta com imagens para fazer as capas de Cartman, não podia deixar de achar aquilo engraçado. — Podíamos usar a nuca daquele ator ruivo... ah, e tem um time de verdade que usa as mesmas cores do time de South Park!

— Sim, pode ser. — Cartman falou fazendo anotações.

Era só mais um dia na cidadezinha das Montanhas, e o fato de não haver escola, dava muito tempo livre para algumas pessoas, embora o lazer escolhido por cada um fosse controverso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> O vídeo que o Kenny mostrou aos caras é [ESSE!!](https://youtu.be/q1wgte4MFvQ)
> 
> A música da Taylor Swift é [ESSA!!](https://youtu.be/VuNIsY6JdUw)
> 
> Para quem acompanha [Upside Down](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/upside-down-12462266), eu e a @Twecker já temos o capítulo novo em andamento, e estamos esperando o melhor momento para concluir, a fic lá não está nem na metade por isso precisamos correr um pouco e nos dedicar...  
> Mas, como adoro aquela fic, quando vi o prompt de hoje não pensei em outra coisa... é tudo porque eu leio fic tem muitos anos... kkkk
> 
> Tag yourself nessa fic: Eu sou uma mistura de Stan e Kyle, mas meu lado “Stan” é mais forte!  
> Se você leu, me deixe saber COM UM COMENTÁRIO! 
> 
> Mil Bjs e nos vemos em breve!!


	6. Sob a Neve e as Estrelas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Style Week]  
> Dia 6 ~> Feriado (Hanukah, Natal, Ano Novo, etc)
> 
> Yule é a data favorita do Rei Elfo, mas ele adoece e seu Ranger juramentado é o responsável por manter a noite mais longa do ano ainda tão especial.
> 
> **Os personagens desta fanfic são totalmente criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por Clot’s Queen, e por isso, é só mais uma fic de High Jew Elf Kyle x Ranger Stan Marshwalker, nada de novo sob a luz das estrelas medievais, e mesmo que esses dois elevem meu nível de glicose, essa fic NÃO DEVE ser lida por ninguém!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee!!!
> 
> Bah, todo mundo sabe que eu amo AMO, amo, e AMOOO esse AU, e não achei que essa fic ia ficar tão... tão! Eu comecei despretensiosamente e quando vi...!!!
> 
> Mas amei escrever, e aqui está o penúltimo dia do desafio, um “feriado” à moda Medieval AU!
> 
> Conversamos mais lá nas Notas Finais!
> 
> BOA LEITURA

## A noite mais longa do ano

A imensidão branca se estendia pelas terras de Zaron, a Floresta de Aube estava coberta de branco, o Castelo dos Elfos omitido pela nevasca, mesmo sendo uma estrutura imponente, pois a neve encobria o brilho prateado. Ainda assim as crianças élficas brincavam nas dunas de gelo, alegremente modelando e atirando bolas de neve uns nos outros, conforme o vento soprava os flocos que se agarravam às suas orelhas pontudas.

Porém, no Castelo havia outras atividades igualmente entusiasmadas, os corredores e aposentos estavam decorados com azevinho e heras, pois era chegado o _Yule_ , comemoração favorita do Rei Elfo.

Kyle desde pequenino ansiava pela festa, enlouquecendo seus cuidadores tanto quanto sua mãe, que em tempos assim abandonava seus afazeres de governança para atender ao capricho mais infantil de seu primogênito.

— Milorde, você precisa repousar.

A voz do _Ranger_ chamou a atenção do Rei, que tossiu levemente, afastou os olhos da janela, onde observava as bolas de neve espalhando risos no pátio do Castelo, e os pousou no Guerreiro parado ao lado da cama, a luz de velas espalhadas no quarto dançavam nos cabelos negros.

— Não fiz nada além de encarar meus cobertores.

O Rei parecia desprovido de qualquer resquício de paciência, estava na cama por dois dias acometido de algo que Stan chamava de “gripe”, um tipo de indisposição humana. O Soberano tivera febre e dor de garganta, e por incrível que pudesse parecer, nenhum curandeiro lhe dera um tratamento potente, apenas sopas e chás adoçados com mel.

— Sinto muito, Milorde... eu deveria ter ficado longe, acabei contaminando-o com minha imprudência. Estranhamente meu corpo não nota os traços da doença.

Ao ouvir o tom de culpa utilizado pelo _Ranger_ , o Rei sentiu o estômago despencar, estava consciente que seu humor não era dos melhores ao adoecer, mas arrependia-se de descontar suas frustrações naquele que esteve ao seu lado inquestionavelmente.

— Como está o avanço das Tropas das Trevas? — O Rei questionou para encobrir seu mau-humor e desânimo. — Não posso ser ingênuo e pensar que nos darão alguma folga por estarmos às vésperas do _Yule_.

_Yule_ era a noite mais longa do inverno, e apesar da crença de que os demônios dominavam os ares, essa sempre fora a festa favorita de Kyle como uma criança elfa sem responsabilidades, ainda hoje sabia que o Castelo fazia o melhor para manter essas lembranças de sua infância de paz, que também lhe eram preciosas.

— Recuaram, Milorde. — O _Ranger_ informou. — Os rastreadores reportaram que cada soldado marchou de volta ao seu território, eles levariam mais de sete dias para chegarem até nossas fronteiras novamente.

O Rei Elfo franziu o cenho, seu corpo poderia estar um pouco abatido da doença que o acometeu, mas seu cérebro nunca trabalhou tão bem.

— Isso pode ser preocupante...

Começou, no entanto, imediatamente seu corpo sentiu-se mais fraco, como se toda a conversa o tivesse exaurido, ele encostou-se na guarda da cama e em uma batida de coração o _Ranger_ segurava sua mão, sentado na beirada da cama.

— Milorde... Vou buscar um curandeiro!

Os olhos azuis brilhavam em preocupação, a noite caía rapidamente e velas acesas pelo quarto emprestavam um brilho quente às faces do _Ranger_.

— Stan... fique.

Acostumado a atender as ordens do Rei, o _Ranger_ nem mesmo discutiu, ele apanhou uma tigela com um chá morno e levou aos lábios do outro, assistindo quando a bebida foi sorvida, seus olhos azuis presos nos lábios vermelhos.

Kyle possuía algo além da beleza élfica tradicional, havia um magnetismo nele que atraía Stan de formas que o _Ranger_ jamais pôde explicar, mas, assim, fragilizado na cama, a beleza vulnerável era uma armadilha para os sentimentos do Guerreiro.

No inverno, Stan se encontrava em seu elemento principal, ele lidava bem com o frio e treinara mesmo sob fortes nevascas, raramente adoecia e quando acontecia, mal notava. Por isso agora sentia-se um pouco culpado.

O Rei sempre esteve abaixo de forte vigilância, no inverno sua nutrição era repleta de alimentos que fornecessem resistência às baixas temperaturas, porém, contrariando a todos, Kyle amava o inverno, alegrava-se em estar ao ar livre e respirar o frescor da neve.

Muitas vezes chamara Stan para caminhar pelo Castelo em noites sem luar, para que apenas apreciassem as estrelas e a companhia um do outro, o _Ranger_ se perguntava se o Rei sabia que ele amava assistir as estrelas ao lado de seu único Soberano.

— Ficarei, Milorde... mas, Vossa Majestade prometerá melhorar.

Soltando o cinto da espada, o _Ranger_ se desfez da capa verde e tirou as adagas de suas botas, colocando tudo em uma mesa ao lado, Stan deu um passo à frente, de repente estava tão perto da cama que podia sentir o cheiro, picante e doce que vinha dos cabelos do Rei.

Os olhos verdes brilhantes de Kyle pousaram nele e o Rei sorriu, Stan desviou o olhar pois não conseguia deixar-se ser observado quando seu rosto se banhava em calor, porque Kyle era como uma estrela imponente, quanto mais distante, mais Stan queria tocar...

— Não posso prometer isso... exceto se você concordar em me aquecer.

O sorriso do Rei era insolente e coração do _Ranger_ acelerou, ele atirou os olhos para enfrentar os verdes, mas o rosto do Soberano já estava virado para a janela, observando os flocos de neve que se chocavam contra os vitrais, havia um rubor se espalhando das pontas das orelhas até o pescoço dele e com isso o Ranger exultou.

Stan esticou a mão tocando as pontas dos dedos do Rei, que voltou seu rosto para encará-lo, eles ficaram um longo momento assim, corações acelerados como dois meninos, até que o _Ranger_ foi puxado para a beira da cama e assistiu a cabeça ruiva deitar-se contra seu peito.

Kyle apertou os olhos, sentia-se fraco por uma estranha dor de cabeça, mas se orgulhava de ser um Soberano presunçoso, acima de tudo queria proteger a todos que estavam a sua volta, mas seu _Ranger_ juramentado era o bem mais precioso que existia em seu Reino.

Quando se sentia frágil e vulnerável, Kyle queria apenas ser uma criança novamente, ser cuidado e acarinhado, e Stan era a pessoa que sempre estava ali para ele, o Rei não era apenas um soberano aqui, deitado no peito de seu _Ranger_ , nesta posição muito íntima, Kyle sentia que ele era um _homem_.

E mais do que isso, Kyle também sentia que era um homem muito egoísta quando suas mãos rodearam a cintura do moreno e o apertaram junto a si, ele aspirou o cheiro de neve e pinho, tão próprio de Stan, e tão especial para Kyle...

O braço forte do _Ranger_ envolveu o ombro do Rei, o moreno pairou com os lábios sobre os cabelos ruivos e sentiu um sopro de contentamento vindo da boca vermelha de Kyle quando finalmente permitiu-se pousar os lábios ali, plantando naquele calor um beijo singelo.

Com a presença de Stan o aquecendo, e seu coração repleto de afeto, Kyle sabia que podia adormecer e descansar, porque tudo o que ele precisava era de seu _Ranger_ consigo.

— Durma, Milorde, eu velarei seu sono. — Kyle ouviu a voz profunda de Stan, não mais que um sussurro.

E assim, Kyle adormeceu, seguro nos braços daquele que mais amava e confiava em todo o universo, a além dele.

Stan observou as chamas dançantes da fogueira aos pés da cama, até que os batimentos cardíacos dele se acalmaram e por fim, a respiração e Kyle regularizou-se para nada mais que um suave ressonar.

O _Ranger_ alisou os anéis acobreados conforme a noite avançou, ele sentia-se quase tocando as estrelas, e sabia em seu coração que o sentimento que nutria pelo Rei ia além de lealdade e obrigação, era algo muito mais perto de adoração, e, ele não podia negar, _amor_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

O Rei acordou quando o dia já estava em seu fim, pelos vitrais era possível ver a luz turva do crepúsculo e os flocos de neve revoando, havia uma refeição com pão doce de frutas secas e chá de gengibre, havia um pote de mel e frutas do inverno.

Kyle apanhou um gomo de laranja e provou, ele moveu-se na cama percebendo que todas as dores de seu corpo deram lugar a uma vontade imparável de se levantar e caminhar pelo Castelo.

Ele sentou-se na cama e puxou o chá, deu um golinho e saboreou o calor da bebida, provavelmente recém fora posta ali.

— Vejo que já está melhor, Milorde.

A voz grave do _Ranger_ surgiu na porta, ele tinha um pequeno sorriso quando se aproximou, tirando a luva ele pousou a mão direto na testa do Rei, sentindo sua temperatura.

— Minhas forças e minha fé estão completamente renovadas. — O Rei disse observando os lábios bege-rosados, seu coração repleto de calor com a proximidade.

— Fico feliz em ouvir, Vossa Majestade. — O Guerreiro falou retirando a mão após confirmar que a febre se fora.

No entanto, o Rei segurou-o e o puxou, seus narizes estavam colados quando Kyle murmurou:

— Graças a você, meu leal _Ranger_.

Stan sentiu o corpo aquecer, Kyle mesmo tinhas as faces escarlates quando seu rosto se virou e os lábios se aproximaram da boca do moreno, as mãos do Rei embalaram o rosto do _Ranger_.

Os lábios de Stan eram macios contra a sua boca, e os dedos ásperos quando Kyle os sentiu em sua nuca, o _Ranger_ rapidamente separou os lábios recebendo a língua exploradora do Rei, que não teve um segundo pensamento, senão beijá-lo até que seus corações não aguentassem mais.

A lareira crepitava quando Kyle puxou Stan para a cama pousando-o em seu colo, ele separou as pernas e recebeu o moreno que engatinhou sobre os cobertores, o vento batia nos vitrais e as velas tremulavam, deixando o momento muito mais íntimo.

— Meu Rei...

O _Ranger_ murmurou, mas a boca do Soberano o provava novamente, calando-o. Kyle estava inebriado da presença de Stan, ele usou os dedos ágeis para desamarrar a capa verde, que atirou para o chão quando puxou o moreno pela cintura.

— Você velou minha noite, Stan... gostaria de poder agradecer...

O Rei o beijou direto no pescoço, a boca vermelha escorregou para o oco da garganta, provando o gosto do esforço e da dedicação do seu Guerreiro mais leal, mas além disso, havia o gosto pungente do desejo, que Kyle sabia que ambos compartilhavam.

— Sua saúde é o melhor agradecimento, Milorde...

Stan conseguiu responder em um murmúrio grave, ás vezes ele falava como o próprio vento do inverno, e quando Kyle puxava sua roupa, o moreno se viu com o peito exposto e uma ereção clamando atenção.

— Posso fazer melhor, se me permitir. — Kyle disse se afastando, ele abriu um espaço ao lado na cama onde imediatamente o _Ranger_ pousou. — Se for de sua vontade.

O corpo do _Ranger_ moldou-se aos lençóis, ele sentia-se tomado da presença brilhante do Rei, e quando Kyle puxou sua própria roupa de dormir, expondo um corpo naturalmente pálido e sardento, mas forte em sua essência, um frenesi se espalhou sufocando a garganta de Stan.

— Nunca tive uma vontade tão grande em minha vida, meu Rei...

Kyle achatou-se contra o corpo agora nu de Stan, a urgência crescia entre eles, e o moreno se deixava envolver pela boca faminta do ruivo.

— Stan... você permitirá... que eu o ame...?

Os olhos azuis cobalto arregalaram-se, a noite mais longa do ano já alcançara o aposento de Kyle e a luz das velas moldavam os cabelos encaracolados, o desejo inebriante dava lugar a uma força muito mais vigorosa quando Stan atirou os braços em torno do pescoço de Kyle.

— Só se quiser... receber o meu amor...

Kyle se empurrou movendo o corpo contra o de Stan, seus membros escorregadios deslizaram um contra o outro e o moreno gemeu entregue, o ruivo respirou fundo, não podia se perder tão rápido, por isso se afastou um momento, esticando a mão para apanhar algo na mesa.

— Kye...

Stan sussurrou sentindo-se abandonado, houve um louco instante que ele achou mesmo que o Rei tinha desistido dele, mas então a boca faminta estava o devorando, não permitindo um segundo pensamento.

Uma mão de Kyle empurrou o joelho de Stan, enquanto a outra tocou-o em seu núcleo, deslizando dentro dele com alguma substância viscosa que o moreno não se importou em pensar, na verdade não conseguia pensar em muitas coisas quando o ruivo se empurrou dentro dele, suave e docemente.

E era tão gentil que Stan queria mais, ele ergueu os quadris empurrando-se, e recebeu um chiado de Kyle que o puxou e abraçou, o rosto do ruivo enterrado em seu pescoço enquanto se movia, cavalgando o desejo que ambos compartilhavam.

O Rei dizia palavras em seus ouvidos, chamando Stan por nomes que ele jamais ouvira dos lábios do Soberano, e cada nome era acompanhando de uma série de elogios e adorações, Stan sentia-se superlotado de ternura, desesperado pela libertação, queria retribuir as palavras, mas sua garganta estava sufocada, ele apenas apertava Kyle rente a si, pressionava-se ao redor dele, pulsando, quase desfalecendo com o prazer e o afeto.

Kyle apertara o _Ranger_ em seus braços, sua boca derramou preces de veneração, as noites do _Yule_ também eram responsáveis por permitir que sentimentos secretos escapassem, e aqui estava o Rei Elfo, despido de toda sua prudência, entregue apenas ao ato de referenciar este homem que era definitivamente o dono de seu corpo e seu coração.

Eles aproveitaram dos crescentes níveis de sua união, Kyle movia-se devagar e com dedicação, por tanto tempo quanto seu corpo permitia, e Stan o recebia, satisfeito em um misto de felicidade e desespero, queria ser arrematado, seu corpo ardia e ele sabia que não duraria mais, por isso quando Kyle finalmente acelerou e mudou seu ângulo, manipulando prazer de ambos como poderia fazer ás vezes com a própria natureza.

Stan sentiu-se sendo transbordando, e então...escoado, seu corpo todo aqueceu, ele abriu os olhos para ver os verdes brilhantes de Kyle que se abaixou e encontrou seus lábios. Stan sentiu o ruivo estremecer rente a ele ao mesmo tempo que ondas de prazer varriam sua coerência, ele apertou as costas do ruivo, tentando manter-se a bordo dessa emoção, querendo tudo o que Kyle oferecia, tudo o que, agora, era _seu_...

Quando se derramou dentro dele, Kyle gemeu que jamais o deixaria, e Stan o beijou, porque sabia que era verdade para ele também, mas as palavras que Stan caíram de seus lábios não eram coerentes, ele esperava que Kyle as entendesse, e talvez ele tenha, porque tombou ao lado de Stan e beijou-o como se estivesse se alimentando da fruta mais deliciosa.

Na noite mais longa do ano, sob a neve e as estrelas, o Castelo dos Elfos estava preparado para o festim. O Rei, no entanto, provavelmente se atrasaria, porque ele amava o _Yule_ , mas havia alguém que ele amava acima de tudo. O _Ranger_ estava feliz em agora ter algo a mais para proteger, que era o amor que eles compartilhavam.

Da mesma forma, a noite mais longa amparou este amor do Rei e seu _Ranger_ , pois nenhuma força natural ou sobrenatural que se impunha a este sentimento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Eu amo essa AU e vou colocar ele num potinho!
> 
> Enfim, o Yule é uma comemoração da idade média, conhecida como a “noite mais longa do ano” o Solstício de Inverno tinha por padrão comemorações íntimas, fechadas em castelos ou salões palhiçados (teto de palha), e as pessoas rogavam por um inverno seguro e farto, mais tarde com o Cristianismo se espalhando pela Europa, essa data foi transformada em "Natal".
> 
> Também existia a crença que nesta noite os demônios andavam à solta espalhando maus presságios...
> 
> E também há uma pá de crenças em volta dessa data, vou deixar aqui o link para quem não está familiarizado com as balelas “Medieval AU”  
> ~> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yule
> 
> Se querem ler mais Style, podem ir no perfil do [@DK-Alves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves) que escreve nosso shipp abençoado de forma perfeita!! 💘😭 VÃO LER!! 😡
> 
> Não tenho muito o que falar, agora é a vez de vocês, DEIXEM UM COMENTÁRIO PARA QUE EU SAIBA O QUE ACHARAM!
> 
> Mil Bjs, e nos falamos nos comentários!  
> Vivi


	7. Através do tempo e do espaço

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Style Week]  
> Dia 7 ~> Super Best Friends
> 
> De alguma forma a amizade — e o amor — de Stan e Kyle estava presente através dos tempos.
> 
> **Os personagens desta fanfic são totalmente criados por Trey e Matt, mas a Style Week é produto do fandom, porque o shipp é lindo, as adaptações são péssimas imitações, o enredo é clichê e essa fic NÃO DEVE SER LIDA POR NINGUÉM**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeeee!!!
> 
> Eu pensei muito nessa fic, não tanto quanto gostaria, mas o suficiente para que ela desse vida a várias ideias que eu tenho e que um dia talvez explore mais a fundo...
> 
> Gostaria de ter pensado mais nela, mas como eu não quero atrasar muito o meu encerramento, e não sabia quando eu poderia postar em pleno Natal, vou postar assim mesmo, quem sabe ela sirva como um aperitivo apenas?
> 
> Eu não sei bem o que é essa fic... kkkkk mas me diverti imaginando e pesquisando coisas pra ela!!
> 
> Sem mais enrolações, vamos a fic!
> 
> * As imagens da capa são do pinterest *
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Continuidade

Um bip alto e áspero ecoou na nave com um tom agonizante, as luzes do painel de controle estavam acesas e seu brilho era agourento quando o Capitão tentou mais uma vez estabelecer.

— O tanque de combustível foi atingido, a nave está perdendo altura, Capitão.

O copiloto avisou, e qualquer um podia ver isso, a nave fora encurralada em um campo de asteroides, duas naves inimigas descarregavam toda sua potente artilharia contra eles, mas Kyle não era o caçador de recompensas mais famosos das galáxias por nada, ele fazia sua tripulação espacial resistir aos ataques por mais de duas horas consecutivas.

— Descarte o tanque, vamos ficar só com a reserva. — Kyle orientou. — Vou subir os campos defensivos, nossos inimigos também estão ficando sem munição. Só precisamos aguentar mais um pouco.

Porém, quando pressionou o botão acionando os escudos, nada aconteceu.

— Relatório defensivo! — Kyle empurrou os dedos enluvados para o botão azul. — S.T.A.N! Relatório!

A munição provavelmente estava no seu fim, mas Kyle não esperava que seus campos não fossem funcionar, essa era a última coisa que poderia acontecer em uma espaçonave sob ataque no meio de um campo de asteroides.

A tela do computador de bordo reluziu, na imagem um homem aparentemente simpático, os olhos azuis cobalto eram tão chamativos quanto o brilho neon de seus processadores estampados em sua roupa.

— Escudos defensivos danificados; combustível próximo a zero; níveis de defesa caindo; a nave começa a perder capacidade de voo.

Kyle apertou os lábios, essa era a pior situação que ele esperava acontecer.

— Relatório de combustível reserva! — Ele solicitou apreensivo.

A imagem na tela encarou algo abaixo de si, talvez uma tela usada dentro de seu próprio programa enquanto o processador lhe apresentava a resposta, um instante se passou e a artilharia pesada arrefeceu, mas Kyle não era ingênuo em pensar que ficariam seguros.

Nem por uma fração de tempo.

— Combustível reserva suficiente para sobrevoo por 20 minutos. — S.T.A.N avisou, ele não sorria, estava tão apreensivo quanto Kyle se acostumara a ver. — Sinto muito, Kyle? Autodestruição em 19m59seg. Contagem regressiva iniciada.

— O QUÊ? NÃO! — Kyle bradou enfurecido. — Relatório de munição!

A tripulação ficou em um pânico silencioso, nas telas espalhadas pela nave a contagem prevalecia em sinistros números vermelhos.

— Capitão, envie todos aos seus dormitórios, a nave se autodestruirá, as chances são inexistentes, a morte nada mais é do que um novo recomeço.

Kyle negou com a cabeça, tinha certeza que poderia estabilizar a nave e chegar a algum ponto no espaço onde pudesse encontrar um mecânico para resolver, mas o computador era niilista e sempre agia ceticamente em torno das possibilidades que seus processadores pudessem reconhecer.

Os cintos de segurança foram liberados e a tripulação, composta por apenas dois tripulantes na plataforma de comando, estava livre para se dirigirem aos seus dormitórios, mas ambos tinham os olhos pregados na nuca do Capitão.

— Não... não posso fazer isso... não posso desistir. — O Capitão murmurou, atrás dele a tripulação trocou um olhar. — Deve ter algo, eu vou achar uma forma...

Todos os tanques esgotados ou danificados, sem munição e sem ter como se defender, camuflar ou escapar, Kyle se via em um abismo e não queria pular, não sem se debater ou discursar.

— Kyle, por favor, envie a tripulação ao dormitório. — S.T.A.N pediu humildemente, Kyle o observou com olhar sinistro.

— Senhor, permissão para saída solicitada. — O copiloto solicitou ante à teimosia do Capitão da nave, e o coração de Kyle apertou antes de olhar para trás. — Por favor, senhor, me permita levar o segundo copiloto comigo para o meu dormitório.

Kyle observou os olhos azuis muito claros de seu primeiro copiloto, era um astronauta pequeno e ardiloso, se conheceram eras atrás, o loiro desenvolveu uma estranha adoração pelo cyborg de sua nave.

Depois de uma estadia na estação desse cara, Kyle foi incapaz de separá-los quando o astronauta pediu para fazer parte de sua tripulação.

— Isto também gostaria de seguir o copiloto. — O segundo copiloto falou, ele se autoproclamava “Isto” desde que não se conectava mais com a pessoa que um dia fora.

— É isso que você quer? — Kyle perguntou virando-se para o segundo copiloto.

“Isto” tinha um nome e um dia fora um amigo muito importante que Kyle salvou da morte com seus conhecimentos, o Capitão trabalhou em conjuntos com seu programa S.T.A.N como ajudante, transformando-o em um cyborg que o acompanhou por todo esse tempo.

— Obrigado por tudo, Kyle.

As palavras eram suaves, e os números nas telas só mostravam o tempo diminuindo, Kyle apertou os dedos no painel, estava encurralado, então pressionou um botão e sua voz ecoou em toda a nave.

— Tripulação, atenção! Todos se encaminhem ao dormitório, autodestruição da nave se dará no tempo da contagem. — Ele pressionou novamente eo botão, e respirou fundo, seus olhos apertados e a garganta doendo. — Foi um prazer ter trabalhado com vocês, obrigado pelas aventuras, vitórias e derrotas que compartilhamos. Agradeço a cada um.

Ele soltou o botão e encarou os dois copilotos atrás dele, seu coração dolorido quando o loiro menor esticou a mão para o outro apanhar, eles sorriram para Kyle e silenciosamente se retiraram da sala de comando, a porta automática fechou atrás dele com um bip doloroso.

— Kyle, preciso mostrar uma coisa antes que tudo termine. — S.T.A.N declarou depois que os dois se retiraram.

Os olhos verdes brilharam encarando a tela, a imagem do homem que lá estava o enfrentou de volta, eles se estudavam, Kyle velozmente pensando em todas as impossíveis atitudes que ele poderia ter tomado para que não estivessem nessa situação...

— Kyle, a vida é efêmera. — S.T.A.N declarou, e Kyle queria rir disso, porque era algo que seu computador diria de qualquer forma. — Mas, nós dois compartilhamos um elo infinito, nossa amizade, nossa ligação, se sobrepõe ao tempo e ao espaço.

— Huh?

A cabeça ruivo ergueu-se encarando o a tela.

— Deixe-me mostrar.

E então a nave ficou escura, todas as luzes apagaram-se e Kyle não via mais a tela da contagem regressiva, ao invés disso uma cena surgiu na tela principal e o holograma de S.T.A.N se materializou ao lado do Capitão da nave.

— O que está havendo, Stan?

O ruivo questionou, mas o sorriso do holograma era tão sólido quanto a sua presença.

— Você vai ver.

Ele colocou a mão por cima da mão do ruivo que pairava no painel, e mesmo sem tocar Kyle podia sentir o calor dele.

Numa colina, os doze deuses se reuniram no julgamento, Zeus não estava feliz, porque Ares sempre estava envolvido com alguma selvageria, mas matar um filho de um dos Grandes? Isso era um pouco demais até mesmo para Ares.

— Exijo punição! Não trouxe a esse júri apenas uma denúncia de assassinato, Ares precisa ser punido.

Os olhos azuis de Poseidon brilharam enquanto ele apresentava sua acusação, os deuses sabiam que Ares era impulsivo, mas nunca esperaram que ele sujasse suas mãos com o sangue de um dos filhos dos Deuses, muito menos que ele fizesse mal a Poseidon.

Pois se havia um mistério no Olimpo, era a estranha amizade de Ares e Poseidon.

— Ares, você tem algo a dizer?

Zeus perguntou cansado, do outro lado da arena os cabelos vermelhos de Ares balançavam com o vento, com o elmo na mão ele deu passos até o centro ficando frente a frente com Poseidon.

— Nós somos amigos, Poseidon, você não teria feito o mesmo se um filho seu estivesse em perigo?

Os olhos de Ares eram verdes, falsamente calmantes, porque sempre que Poseidon os encarava sentia-se leve, e ao mesmo tempo o verde daquele olhar era estranhamente neutro, pois enquanto todo o corpo de Ares clamava por ira, seus olhos eram de alguém compreensivo.

Poseidon detestava isso nele.

— Eu nunca teria me importado o suficiente. — Os cabelos negros de Poseidon sacudiram-se. — Nem todos são como você, Ares, tão apegados aos seus. Filhos, amores, _amigos_...

O desdém na voz de Poseidon era alto e claro, mas Ares sabia que ele não se sentia assim de _verdade_.

Ares era um deus isolado, muito mais do que Poseidon, vivendo sua dedicação às guerras, para seus interesses, mas até Ares sabia que ser um deus poderoso como Poseidon, como ele mesmo, tinha seu preço, e o distanciamento custava caro para o Deus dos Mares, tanto quanto custava ao Deus da Guerra.

— Não vou me desculpar pelo que fiz, nem mesmo com você.

Foi o que Ares respondeu, ambos se enfrentavam, talvez o isolamento de Ares pesou mais que qualquer um ali, porque neste instante, Poseidon o encarava como se os cabelos vermelhos fossem tão estranhos quanto chamas no fundo do oceano.

Hermes, que assistia a tudo calado, pediu a palavra e Zeus o permitiu no centro da arena. Poseidon e Ares o observaram, cada um se questionando para qual deles Hermes tomaria partido.

O deus loiro caminhou descontraído pela arena, ele encarou cada deus ali presente, sabendo que seu papel não era absolvição nem condenação, ele estava novamente prestando um favor aos seus amigos.

— Vejam bem, Ares cometeu um ato em defesa de sua filha. — Hermes disse e isso fez Poseidon o encarar com desprezo. — É um ato de honra.

— Um crime! — Poseidon bradou, e ainda que estivesse furioso, Ares e Hermes o encaravam sem ressalvas. — Devo ficar aqui e me calar quando um filho meu foi _morto_?

— Ares evitou que ele fosse punido pelos Deuses. — Hermes voltou a dizer, os cabelos loiros dele brilhavam sob a luz do sol que já se extinguia na colina. — Doeria muito mais uma punição divina, do que uma morte rápida.

Poseidon aprofundou as sobrancelhas, e Ares o conhecia tão bem que poderia ler sua expressão.

Os deuses ali trocaram cochichos, concordavam entre si, Hermes encarou seus pés e sorriu, ele era um grande amigo de Poseidon e Ares, e sabia que esses dois agora compartilhavam um momento de introspecção.

— Hermes tem razão, Poseidon. — Athena falou, ela e Ares não se davam bem, mas ainda assim ela prezava pela justiça. — Meu irmão evitou que seu filho recebesse a ira dos deuses, ele teve uma morte rápida, seus pecados lavados pela honra.

Hermes sorriu para ela, sedutor ele voltou os olhos a Poseidon e Ares.

— Acho que isso resolve tudo. — Hermes falou. — Vocês deveriam aceitar os sentimentos de amizade que crescem entre os dois, e não usar qualquer coisa para brigarem.

Para os deuses, a morte de um semideus era considerada como algo fútil, uma vez que criaturas mortais estavam fadadas à morte, e teria o próprio Poseidon dito isso eventualmente. Hermes o encarava com seus olhos azuis cerúleos e sorriso ladino, pois poucos conheciam tanto sobre cada um como Hermes conhecia.

Ares então foi absolvido, mesmo sob a forte indignação de Poseidon, ainda assim, mais tarde, Poseidon intervira por Ares quando este fora exposto por Nefesto, provando que Hermes sempre estivera certo sobre o curioso laço de amizade entre esses deuses.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No Egito, as ruas estavam infestadas de rãs que caíam do céu sem parar, Stan, uma criança egípcia foi ao encontro de seu melhor amigo, um menino hebreu.

— Mas por que o Faraó simplesmente não atende ao pedido de Moisés? — _Sta-n-Ra_ * questionou.

Eles estavam protegidos debaixo de uma tenda, Kyle observou as rãs espalhadas no chão, pessoas corriam se protegendo, a cidade estava em meio ao caos com as pragas que Deus enviava.

— Porque os hebreus são a mão de obra do Egito, Stan. — _Kyle ben Shei*_ falou simplesmente, seus olhos verdes pousaram no amigo. — Se ele nos deixar ir, terá de procurar outros braços para continuar as tarefas que o meu povo executa.

— Mesmo que eu queira que seu povo seja livre, também não gostaria que você se fosse. — O menino disse silenciosamente. — Você é meu único amigo, Kyle...

Os olhos azuis estavam marejados e sempre que Kyle olhava para eles via além da cor, porque havia um mar revolto de emoções dentro de seu melhor amigo, e todas elas transbordavam.

A amizade deles era tão sólida que enquanto as pragas de Deus castigavam o Egito, Stan, uma criança egípcia, se escondeu na casa dos hebreus, o ruivo empurrou a mão apanhando os dedos frios de _Sta-n-Ra_.

— Eu vou rezar para Jeová me dizer o que fazer. — _Kyle ben Shei_ disse silenciosamente.

Os dias se passaram e o Egito continuava sendo acometido pela ira do deus dos hebreus, o Faraó da mesma forma resistia em libertá-los, _Sta-n-Ra_ foi até a casa de seu melhor amigo, ao atravessar a rua ele apenas confirmava o que vira em seu sonho.

— Kyle, o deus Rá nos abandonou. — Ele avisou assim que entrou, a família de hebreus não se incomodava com o menino egípcio cruzando sua soleira. — Em meu sonho o deus Rá disse que era impotente rente a teimosia do Faraó, e ele mesmo se retirou.

As ruas estavam escuras e, como era apontado pelo menino, o sol ausentara-se como uma das pragas que o deus hebreu enviou sobre o Egito.

— Eu rezei para Jeová. — _Kyle ben Shei_ segurou a mão que o amigo estendia a ele. — Também vi você em meu sonho, nós vamos nos encontrar novamente, Stan.

— Como isso seria possível? — O moreno questionou, seu coração apertado, mas Kyle não podia ser demovido de sua fé. — Se você vai para longe, em busca da terra prometida?

O ruivo ergueu o rosto encarando o amigo.

— Eu só sinto que vamos nos ver novamente, sinto que nossa vida não está resolvida ainda.

O moreno acenou com a cabeça, com o peito pesado aceitou a fé de seu amigo, e rezou que os deuses conseguissem amolecer o coração do Faraó.

A última das pragas assolou o Egito, e neste dia Kyle temeu por seu amigo, ele empurrou Stan debaixo de sua cama enquanto os pais ungiam as portas com o sangue do cordeiro.

— Você vai viver, Stan, para que possamos nos encontrar no futuro. — Kyle declarou teimosamente. — O Faraó não vai poder segurar o povo hebreu depois disso.

Naquela noite enquanto o Anjo da Morte observava a soleira da porta dos Broflovski, Stan se encontrava seguro nos braços de Kyle, mesmo que chorasse a perda do ruivo próxima a cada dia, o moreno estava feliz em ter a proteção de seu melhor amigo, para que um dia pudessem estar juntos igualmente, em um mundo que não quisesse apartá-los.

E quando Kyle foi embora com seu povo, Stan chorou a separação, porque nesta vida eles jamais se reencontraram.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

O Príncipe Elfo andava através da Floresta dos Elfos, as Terras de Zarón estavam sendo atacadas pelo Exército das Trevas e todo o cuidado era pouco para proteger o herdeiro ao trono.

— _Mah_ , eu vi algo ali. — O menino apontou para um pinheiro. — Eu ouço a árvore me chamando, _Mah_.

Sheila, a Rainha, focou os olhos na Floresta, havia um pinheiro que espalhava seu cheiro refrescante em toda a parte como um sinal, o tronco tão grosso que mesmo cinco homens adultos, juntos, não poderiam abraçá-lo.

— Não temos tempo para isso, _Bubbie_. — Ela falou. — Preciso deixar você na gruta em proteção antes que as Tropas das Trevas estejam em nossas fronteiras.

Os príncipes, assim como todos os que não faziam parte da força combatente, estavam sendo removidos para um local nas profundezas da Floresta de Aube, onde estariam protegidos por trás das brumas reforçadas por milênios de encantamentos élficos inquebráveis.

— _Mah_... eu não posso. A árvore me chama.

O menino teimou, ele estancou no lugar encarando o pinheiro a metros de distância, uma loba surgiu por trás da árvore e os encarou com seus grandes olhos azuis. A Rainha observou o animal andando até eles, ela se abaixou recebendo o cumprimento do focinho gelado.

— Tudo bem. — Ela disse inclinada a atender os poucos caprichos de seu primogênito. — Guardas!

A Guarda Real enfileirou-se enquanto o Príncipe Herdeiro tomava à frente e seguia até a árvore, Sheila observava de longe quando seu filho tocou o pinheiro, a magia de Kyle já era tão forte quanto a de um adulto, talvez mais forte que de muitos deles, e não foi surpresa que a loba tenha se postado atrás do Príncipe, em uma pose de reverência.

O ruivo ajoelhou-se e empurrou os braços dentro do oco do pinheiro, de lá puxou algo embrulhado em um manto verde, alguém da guarda deu um passo à frente e o Príncipe entregou a ele.

Assim que o embrulhou chegou debaixo dos olhos da Rainha, ela observou entre o manto verde um par de olhos azuis a encarando de volta.

— É uma criança humana, Kyle. — Ela apontou com dureza. — Não podemos leva-la.

— A árvore me disse para tomá-lo comigo! — Kyle respondeu com igual altivez, seus olhos brilhavam tanto quanto os da mulher. — Não posso fazer desfeita frente a um pedido da Floresta.

Ele ergueu os braços e a Floresta respondeu em uma revoada de vento e folhas, ainda jovem demais para saber de seus poderes, a Rainha pensou, mas não tolo para ignorar suas obrigações.

— Ele será criado entre as crianças élficas. — A Rainha cedeu.

A loba deu as costas e galopou dentro da floresta, Kyle a observou se afastar, o pinheiro ainda murmurava agradecimentos.

— Em tempo ele mostrará o seu valor. — Kyle respondeu.

Mais tarde a criança humana recebeu o nome de Stan Marshwalker ( _O forte que caminha através do pântano_ ), o então príncipe Kyle o nomeara em pessoa, e ainda em tenra idade o jovem humano se tornou um _Ranger_ juramentado, recebendo sua espada dos Soberanos.

A amizade entre o Príncipe e o Ranger cresceu ao ponto que eles se tornaram inseparáveis, e Marshwalker foi o único responsável por manter o Príncipe em segurança quando um ataque às Terras de Zarón dizimou boa parte do exército elfo.

Naquele dia, o Príncipe fora coroado Rei, e seu _Ranger_ prometeu protegê-lo, ainda que Kyle chorasse a perda dos pais e relutasse com o luto, sabia que Stan era destinado a ele, por isso encantou a espada, agora nomeada “Caminho da Verdade”.

Pois existia um só caminho, que os levariam um ao outro, independentemente do tempo em que viviam.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eram tempos complicados quando os olhos azuis pousaram nos verdes, a lua não estava presente no céu*, ela se escondera nesse momento tão crítico.

Houve troca de tiros e a fuga, eles erguiam nuvens de poeira atrás de si, até que encontravam um local para se esconder de dia, e atravessavam as florestas tropicais à noite, a perseguição não dava trégua, porque Stan das Muitas Luas e o Pistoleiro Kyle eram um perigo para a ordem do Oeste Selvagem.

Mas esse perigo agora se espalhava através do continente.

Hoje em dia a neve já havia chegado aos cabelos outrora negros do nativo, assim como havia rugas bonitas enfeitando os olhos verdes de seu parceiro, a mão de cada um deles ostentava uma cicatriz que comprovava o elo de suas almas.

O nativo e o pistoleiro, juntamente com um fiel amigo, optaram por deixar a América e se aventurar ao sul do continente, em sua viagem encontraram outras tribos e até mesmo uma nação perdida no profundo de uma floresta andina.

— Fico feliz que nosso amigo encontrou seu caminho. — O nativo falou tentando controlar o cavalo. — Não sei muito sobre o povo Inca, e pensei que eles estavam extintos, mas se o próprio deus Sol quer abrigá-lo, não há nada que possamos fazer.

Luas atrás, em sua jornada o querido companheiro de muitas aventuras acabou deixando-os, o que foi providencial, pois finalmente as autoridades acharam o rastro deles, e agora Stan e Kyle corriam contra o tempo.

— Ele estará bem com aqueles que o prezam, o Imperador pareceu especialmente encantado com ele. — As ruguinhas marcavam ainda mais o olhar plissado do pistoleiro quando eles chegaram a uma cidade.

— Vamos passar essa noite aqui. — Stan das Muitas Luas falou encarando o céu.

Kyle virou o cavalo para ele, as pedras da lua ainda enfeitavam o chapéu velho que ele não abria mão de usar mesmo depois de mais de quatro décadas tomando sol.

— Não podemos, assim que amanhecer as diligências vão nos encontrar! —O outro apontou, o cavalo pateou o chão inquieto.

— A Lua me disse que essa é a decisão correta.

O nativo falou simplesmente, a lua era minguante e nem ao menos estava no céu naquela noite.

— Droga, Stan... não podemos deixar de ouvir a maldita lua uma vez ao menos?

— Quando foi que a Lua nos deixou? — O nativo apontou.

O outro sacudiu a cabeça não podendo ir contra esse argumento.

— Às vezes eu penso que o universo tem alguma obsessão por nós... você não tem essa impressão? — O outro respondeu com uma pergunta. — Nossa amizade, nosso amor.

E isso fez o nativo pensar, sim, ele achava o mesmo, ele _sentia_ que era assim.

— Estamos ligados desde os tempos onde os homens e os deuses viviam em harmonia, Kyle... não são os astros, ou o universo que estão obcecados... é a nossa própria existência que continua nos atraindo um para o outro, como duas metades para se completar.

O silêncio caiu entre eles, porque Kyle não tinha o que responder, ele alisou a palma da mão, mas se dirigiram a um local seguro, uma construção abandonada onde montaram camas e adormeceram.

Quando acordaram horas mais tarde, distraidamente Kyle se levantou esfregando os olhos, só então percebeu que Stan estava de costas para ele, encarando uma janela.

— O quê...?

Ele viu uma horda militar à frente da construção, um homem passeava a cavalo em frente a tropa.

— PISTOLEIRO KYLE E STAN DAS MUITAS LUAS, ORDENO QUE SE ENTREGUEM, OU USAREMOS NOSSA FORÇA DE ARTILHARIA!

Kyle voltou os olhos para Stan, mas o moreno tinha um olhar sereno quando seus olhos azuis o encontraram.

— Eu vou na frente, você foge por trás. — O nativo se virou e Kyle apanhou seu ombro.

— Eu não vou sem você! — Kyle praticamente gritou, mas quando sua mão tocou o ombro do nativo, Stan se encolheu, Kyle puxou a mão e encarou-a coberta de sangue. — Está machucado?

Ele tentou avaliar o ferimento, mas Stan se desvencilhou, ele apanhou o rosto de Kyle.

— Eu vou lá, e você foge. — Falou muito sério, os cabelos acinzentados caíram na frente de seu rosto formando uma cortina.

— Você não pode me deixar... — Os cachos antes avermelhados não eram mais tão reluzentes quanto foram um dia, fios brancos estavam espalhados em todo o lugar quando Kyle se inclinou e apertou os lábios na testa morena. — Como eu vou continuar?

— Você precisa viver, Kyle, não posso deixar que você morra.

— Pois bem, eu vou lá e você fica aqui. — Ferido, Stan não tinha forças para negar.

— Vamos fazer isso juntos. — O nativo falou, seus dedos esticaram-se para apanhar os do companheiro.

Ambos se inclinaram e encontraram um ao outro no meio do caminho, os lábios de Stan tinham gosto de liberdade e enquanto o nativo provava a boca de Kyle, sentia-se beijado pelo próprio sol.

— Nós sempre vamos nos reencontrar, lembra?

Eles deslizaram através da parede de pedras onde passaram a noite, a lua estava presente naquela manhã, ela dividia o palco com o sol, ambos os astros os observavam em silêncio o que aconteceu ali.

O vento os levou mais tarde, mas um dia os traria de volta, porque o horizonte não era o limite desse amor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A tela apagou e o cinema ficou escuro, todas as pessoas abandonavam seus lugares, Kyle voltou o rosto para Stan.

— Cara, que merda foi essa? Eu não entendi nada!

Stan, pensativo encarou o amigo de volta, eles não saíram dos seus lugares esperando a cena pós-créditos, mas nada aconteceu quando as luzes acenderam.

— Jesus, vou pedir meu dinheiro de volta, sério que essa é a continuação? — Stan agora percebia que os lugares ficavam vazios. — Deveríamos ter assistido algo na Netflix!

— A maldita nave não explodiu? — Kyle questionou. — Fizeram isso só para ter gancho para uma continuação! Cara, vamos embora!

Kyle se ergueu e puxou o melhor amigo pela mão, eles tinham 19 anos, e estavam aproveitando as primeiras férias da faculdade, acharam que nunca se reencontrariam, mas aqui estavam eles, dois dias na cidade e há dois dias sem se soltar.

De alguma forma o universo sempre dava um jeito de mantê-los unidos.

Quando Stan atravessou o corredor da saída do cinema e alcançaram a rua, ele voltou-se para Kyle.

— Cara, deixa eu ver a sua mão esquerda. — Ele pediu abrindo a palma.

Kyle sorriu achando graça, e estendeu a mão para o amigo, mas quando as duas palmas foram ladeadas, o ruivo aprofundou as sobrancelhas.

— Não é estranho que nós tenhamos as mesmas cicatrizes que aqueles caras? — O ruivo falou deslizando a ponta do indicador no risco fininho da mão de Stan.

— O mais estranho é que eu não lembro de onde ela veio...

Eles se encararam, e então ambos sacudiram a cabeça.

— Cara, definitivamente não somos nós naquele filme... — Stan falou incerto. — Quer dizer... teríamos que ser... você sabe... amantes...

— A amizade é um tipo de amor. — Kyle ponderou. — E a nossa é uma “Super Melhor Amizade.” Mais perto de amor impossível.

Assim que as palavras caíram de seus lábios, Kyle virou o rosto corado, Stan encarou os tênis quando eles finalmente chegaram no carro, o coração acelerado.

De fato, a amizade era um tipo de amor, e existia alguns amores como esse que se perpetuavam, através do tempo e do espaço.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeeee!!!
> 
> Muitas curiosidades:
> 
> **S.T.A.N** ~> System Technological Access Nihilism (Sistema Tecnológico de Acesso Niilista) (peguei isso da fic da [ @Twecker ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker/profile) ~> [**Primeiro Contato Diplomático [REVIN]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071978)
> 
> O **“Mito do Julgamento de Ares”** aconteceu, vocês podem ler sobre isso aqui ~> https://mitologia.openbrasil.org/2016/06/a-morte-de-agraulos-e-o-julgamento-de.html
> 
> Mas, vale lembrar que o que está na fic é PURAMENTE INSPIRADO, eu só aproveitei a carta de Poseidon do Stan, e dei a Kyle um papel (de Ares, o Deus da Guerra);
> 
> *Sta-n-Ra = Nome Egípcio de Stan (os nomes egípcios geralmente se inspiravam em deuses, e eu me inspirei em Amon-Ra, o deus-pai dos deuses e Rá, o deus que representa a luz solar);  
> *Kyle ben Shei = Nome Hebreu de Kyle (geralmente os hebreus tinha um nome único, seguido de “filho de” representado pelo prefixo “ben” e em seguida o nome do pai abreviado, aqui eu usei o nome da Sheila porque meu headcanon é que o Gerald adotou o nome "Broflovski" no casamento, então...;
> 
> *Lua ausente durante a noite, porém apareceu durante o dia, isso se dá por ser Lua Minguante. Os nativos (e ainda hoje em dia) acreditavam que a Lua Minguante é a responsável pelo encerramento de ciclos (por isso Many Moons “ouviu” a Lua);
> 
> E SIM, o filme que eles estavam assistindo NÃO TERMINOU, e ficou aquela cena como um gancho para um próximo da franquia (se isso tem a ver com a fic ou não, daí não sei)!!
> 
> Essa ideia toda me veio por conta do meu livro fav da literatura brasileira: “Camilo Mortágua”, de Josué Guimarães, que é literalmente o protagonista no cinema, assistindo a um filme da sua vida!
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, espero também que não tenham bugado (muito), e quem sabe um dia eu volto aqui e desenvolvo cada AU que nunca foi desenvolvido?
> 
> DEIXEM UM COMENTÁRIO!!
> 
> Mil Bjs e até a próxima postagem, FELIZ NATAL E FELIZ ANO NOVO!!  
> Vivi

**Author's Note:**

> Oieee!!
> 
> Estranho que não sou fã de escrever angústia, dessa vez nem tinha nos prompts, mas quando vi já tinha saído essa fic e não dava pra voltar atrás mais...
> 
> “Kenny morre” é pra mim um dos epis mais emocionais, e o fato do Kyle precisar sempre ser o “cara forte” me mata... é uma imagem que ele precisa sempre manter, é uma maldição que ele carrega...  
> Mas lembrem-se, Kyle não é de ferro, ele também é humano.
> 
> Stan sendo aquele que não quer o confronto e prefere enfiar a cabeça na neve do que encarar a situação é muito ele... e acredito que a morte do Kenny (esquecida depois) deve ter sido a responsável pelo crescimento dos dois, de alguma forma, eventualmente...
> 
> Usei o epi do “Retorno do Chefe” como sub-camada porque foi outro momento que o Stan se descabelava e lá estava o Kyle forte ao lado dele outra vez, mas agora Stan já era capaz de lidar com a situação, mesmo quando o Chefe realmente morreu.
> 
> Outra coisa: Stylenny é LINDO e inegável, obrigada pela atenção! 😘
> 
> Espero que tenham aproveitado tanto quanto eu, e SE LEU DEIXE UM COMENTÁRIO! 💘
> 
> A angústia de hoje será esquecida amanhã, porque é dia de Raven/KyleyB, o Style Goth Verse!! 🖤🧡
> 
> Mil Bjs e nos falamos nos comentários, ou amanhã!  
> Vivi


End file.
